The Merge (When Two Worlds Collapse)
by FromOmegaToAlpha
Summary: Quand les mondes de Stiles, un tricentenaire plus mystérieux qu'il n'en a l'air, et de Derek, co-Alpha d'une Meute d'adolescents avec un lourd passé se rencontrent, ça ne peut faire que des étincelles. Mais il suffit d'une étincelle pour réchauffer deux cœurs apeurés. C'est un Sterek, mais il va falloir patienter pour en voir les prémisses. Et si vous me laissiez une chance? UA.
1. Plantons le décor!

**Bonjour à tous!**

Me revoici avec l'introduction de The Merge, le "remake' de Myth.

Les chapitres seront délimités en séquences de longueur variable!

Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu continuer Myth, mais l'histoire n'allait pas dans la bonne direction à mes yeux. Je tâcherai de faire mieux!

Pour les publications je ne promets rien, mais j'essaierai de tenir un rythme de deux ou trois semaines.

Quant à l'histoire en elle même, nos personnages préférés apparaîtront dans les prochains chapitres.

J'espère que ce que vous lirez vous plaira! Merci de me lire!

Ce serait très gentil de me laisser une review, il n'y a rien de mieux pour encourager les auteurs!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Séquence 000: Introduction**

* * *

 _Vous êtes vous déjà demandé s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui manquait? Si l'histoire que l'on nous apprend à l'école était incomplète? Si vous ne connaissiez qu'un aspect ou une partie de la vérité? Si tous ce que vous saviez n'était qu'une pièce du grand puzzle qu'est l'histoire terrestre?_

 _L'histoire que vous lirez établit une vérité, pas la vérité, mais une vérité. Et si d'autres formes de vie nous étant inconnues avaient existé, il y a de cela des millions années; si ces formes de vies existaient encore? Ceci est la base du récit que vous vous apprêtez à lire._

 _Il y a environ cent million d'années apparaissaient les premiers mammifères. Une même espèce apparût en même temps. Physiquement, si un de ces être vivait parmi nous, il nous serait impossible de le distinguer d'un individu lambda. Ce qui le distingue particulièrement de nous autres, les humains est la possession de certaines facultés. De la magie vous me direz. Ce à quoi je vous répondrai non, car ces facultés sont bien différentes de la magie qui apparût plus tard avec la race humaine._

 _La plupart de ces êtres, que nous nommerons les Asyniens, pouvaient contrôler le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, de manière limitée. Par exemple, un individu pourrait transformer la matière en plomb, alors qu'un autre ne pourrait la transformer qu'en argile. Chacun possédait une faculté différente de son voisin._

 _La cohabitation était bien évidemment possible, mais certaines facultés étaient enviées des autres, comme par exemple celle du contrôle mental des animaux, ou celle de la guérison. Et vu que les Asyniens n'étaient pas immortels, ils virent rapidement un moyen de voler les facultés des autres. Au début, seules les facultés les plus réputées étaient visées, mais au final, toute faculté était jugée bonne à prendre. Ce qui au départ n'était qu'un groupe de meurtriers isolés ce transforma en guerre. Les Asyniens, déjà peu nombreux au départ, s'entretuèrent, en quête de pouvoir. En quelques décennies, la totalité des Asyniens avait disparu, ne laissant derrière eux aucune trace de leur existence. Ces facultés, cependant, ne s'étinrent pas avec eux et retournèrent à la Terre._

 _Quelques millions d'années plus tard, la race humaine apparût. Et contrairement aux Asyniens, ils purent prospérer, créer une civilisation, une empreinte durable qui prouverait l'existence des humains des millions années plus tard. La Terre, cette vieille planète, ne pouvait stocker indéfiniment ces facultés et les redistribua._

 _Seulement, ces facultés avaient été altérées par leur passage en Terre, c'est ainsi que naquit ce que nous autres appelons la magie. La magie est plus générale, mais plus restreinte. Autant les facultés étaient inépuisables, autant la magie est capricieuse et demandeuse d'énergie._

 _Les premiers sorciers apparurent en Egypte ancienne. C'étaient des êtres éminament respectés et craints. Ils étaient vus comme des privilégiés, presque des êtres sacrés._

 _Ce qui va suivre n'est encore qu'une vérité, une légende que l'on raconte pour faire pétiller les yeux des enfants._

 _Dans un petit village, aux abords de l'Egypte, vivait un sorciers. Il était aussi jeune que puissant, toute la contrée savait de quoi il était capable, si bien qu'il était l'un des hommes les plus respectés de l'époque. Seulement, un jour s'abattit sur le village une sécheresse, provoquant un manque de nourriture, ce qui entraîna la mort des plus âgés et jeunes du village. Le village était divisé en deux parties: ceux qui croyaient que le sorcier était responsable de ce fléau et ceux qui l'accusaient de ne rien avoir fait pour protéger le village. Dans les deux cas, il fut jugé coupable et exclu du village._

 _Et à chaque village dans lequel il posait le pied, on le rejettait, son nom étant connu dans toute la contrée. Finalement, il trouva un village duquel il ne fut pas exclu. Il n'était pas non plus la bienvenue, mais il n'était pas exclu. Il s'installa à la bordure du village, construisit sa maison et recommença à vivre. Un jour se leva une tempête de sable qui entoura tout le village, empêchant tout ravitaillement en eau, l'oasis la plus proche étant à quelques kilomètres._

 _Alors le village décida d'envoyer un de leurs jeunes vers le sorcier, pour lui demander de l'aide. Après un entretien avec le sorcier, le jeune revint avec un message:_

 _Puisque le village lui avait offert l'hospitalité, le sorcier s'engageait à le protéger contre toute menace, à deux conditions. La première était que le messager reste à ses côtés et devienne son élève. La deuxième était plus une assurance pour le sorcier. Si jamais le village lui faisait du tord, trois cent soixante-cinq fléaux différents s'abattraient sur ce dernier, changeant chaque jour._

 _Le village, acculé, accepta le marché du sorcier. Il tint donc promesse en mettant non seulement fin à la tempête de sable, mais en rapprochant l'oasis si bien qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de marche._

 _La village, reconnaissant, s'en tînt à sa promesse et envoya le jeune aux côté du sorcier._

 _Très rapidement, le jeune devint non seulement l'assistant, mais aussi l'amant du sorcier. Tout le village le savait mais personne ne médisait sur le mage, il était non seulement respecté mais aussi aimé._

 _Et lorsque les deux hommes officialisèrent leur union, tout le visage s'en réjouit. Des festivités eurent lieu pendant un mois entier. Le couple reçut une quantité innombrable de cadeaux, mais l'un d'entre eux se distinguait des autres. Une jeune femme, la soeur de l'ancien messager, leur offrit ce qu'elle avait de plus cher: sa fertilité._

 _Le sorcier travailla d'arrache-pied à trouver un moyen de rendre son mari fécond. Au bout de quelques semaines, il trouva comment faire et une cérémonie rituelle eut lieu._

 _Tout se déroulait à la perfection, jusqu'à ce que brutalement, la jeune femme décède. Toutefois, dans la mort, elle offrit à son frère sa fertilité. Les sorciers, pour remercier la jeune femme et le village pour le sacrifice, fertilisa les terres, transformant des landes de sable en prairies verdoyantes._

 _Environ un an plus tard, le couple eut un enfant, une petite fille vive, pleine d'énergie qui apportait la joie à ses parents, mais qui réchauffait également le coeur des villageois._

 _La rumeur d'un village béni par les Dieux se répandit dans toute l'Egypte, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que des curieux viennent troubler la prospérité du village. Dans un premier temps, ce n'étaient que quelques vagabonds qui volaient dans les vergers. Mais rapidement les vagabonds furent remplacés par des pillards._

 _Un jour chaud d'été, alors que les enfants jouaient dans le verger, des pillards arrivèrent et mirent à sac les cultures. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le verger, ils n'eurent pas de scrupules à frapper quiconque se mettait dans leur chemin. Et malheureusement, la jeune fille, que le village appelait affectueusement La Petite Miracle, fut tuée pendant le pillage. Le village, contrit de douleur et de peine pour la jeune fille mais aussi ses pères, prit les armes. Les villageois tuèrent tous les pillards, sauf un qu'ils laissèrent en vie, pour avertir quiconque voulant les attaquer, qu'il valait mieux changer de plan._

 _Les pères, en voyant le corps inerte de leur petite fille parmi ceux des pillards et des villageois qui n'avaient pas survécu, furent bouleversés. Le village proclama deux mois de deuil durant lequel les gens firent des offrandes à ceux qui avaient subi une perte._

 _La douleur de la perte s'estompa légèrement et les deux pères devinrent en colère. Ils jurèrent que plus jamais leurs enfants, et le village ne serait impuissant._

 _Les deux hommes travaillèrent sur un sort pendant deux ans et trouvèrent finalement une incantation qui permettrait de protéger le village. La cérémonie eut lieu un soir de pleine lune. Les deux hommes capturèrent deux loups du désert qu'ils sacrifièrent, unifiant ainsi chaque villageois avec l'animal. Les sorciers, n'étant plus aussi jeunes et puissants qu'ils l'étaient lorsqu'ils avaient fertilisé les terres, dépensèrent toute leur énergie à protéger le village, tant et si bien qu'à la fin de la cérémonie, ils s'écroulèrent, main dans la main, côté à côté. Le village enterra les deux hommes aux côtés de leur fille et des villageois morts pour la venger._

 _Des pillards essayèrent encore d'attaquer le village, mais cette fois, aucun d'entre eux n'en sortit vivant et le village n'eut à pleurer aucune mort._

 _Depuis, les villageois, liés à leur esprit lupin, hurlent à chaque pleine lune, non seulement pour pleurer leurs morts, mais aussi pour remercier ceux qui leur ont apporté félicité et prospérité._


	2. Meet Stiles

Bonjour à tous!

Comme prévu, voici le premier chapitre de The Merge!

Je tiens à remercier ma magnifique, éblouissant, rayonnante Béta, **DarkWilloow** qui malgré le sort qui s'acharne, à réussi à corriger tout ça alors merci ma béta adorée, toute la meute t'en est reconnaissante!

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes (RaR)**

 _Maeva: Merci beaucoup pour cette review, ça me touche vraiment, j'essaierai de conserver cette magie!_

 _mdey: Merci à toi aussi, j'espère que la suite te plaira!_

 _Guest #1: Merci!_

Bon, trêve de blablas, voici le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **SÉQUENCE 001- INTÉRIEUR - CHAMBRE - MATIN**

* * *

Dans une chambre au style simple, très peu décorée, meublée uniquement d'un lit, d'une commode et d'une table de chevet, tous gris taupe, un réveille-matin bleu cobalt affichait huit heures quatorze. Dans le lit, on pouvait deviner une personne en train de dormir, seul un de ses bras ainsi que sa chevelure étaient visibles, faiblement éclairés par les quelques rayons de soleil parvenant à traverser les persiennes. Cette personne était un homme, plutôt jeune, à la peau pâle, aux cheveux courts, d'une nuance blonde vénitienne. Le réveil passa à huit heures quinze et l'on put alors entendre les premières notes de What's Up, des 4 Non Blondes. Le jeune homme sursauta et tendit le bras pour éteindre l'alarme, mais son membre n'étant pas assez long, il fut contraint de se décaler un peu plus du côté droit du lit, ce qui provoqua inévitablement sa chute.

 **-Chiasse! Pourquoi il est aussi loin ce con de réveil?** s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix forte, bien qu'à moitié endormie.

Enroulé dans ses draps, le jeune homme se releva tant bien que mal et pressa enfin un des boutons du réveil, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de monter le son. Il continua d'appuyer sur les boutons, jusqu'à ce que finalement la musique s'arrête.

 **-Enfin! Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de me réveiller en sursaut comme ça tous les matins! Tu vas finir par me faire avoir une attaque. Et tu sais que c'est pas prudent à mon âge!**

Le jeune homme posa les mains sur sa taille, regardant sévèrement le réveil, comme s'il voulait le réprimander, et qu'il attendait une réponse quelconque.

 **-T'as raison, vaut mieux te taire, tu ne ferais qu'empirer la situation de toute façon!** le sermonna l'adulte.

Le jeune homme, toujours en caleçon, se dirigea vers la commode, en ouvrit le tiroir du milieu pour en sortir un maillot trop long, sur lequel se dressait fièrement l'emblème du super-héros Batman. Il se frotta les yeux et s'étira le dos puis retourna vers le lit pour enfiler des chaussons, eux aussi à l'effigie de l'homme chauve souris. Après avoir rapidement jeté sa couverture sur son lit, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

 **SÉQUENCE 002- INTÉRIEUR - CUISINE - MATIN**

* * *

La cuisine typiquement américaine, bien que petite, comprenait un îlot central assez grand pour que trois ou quatre personnes puissent y manger. Les meubles étaient soit de couleur fauve, soit rouille. Sur l'îlot central trônait un doggy-bag accompagné d'un post-it sur lequel on pouvait lire:

 _Déjeuner. N'oublie pas de petit-déjeuner. Rentrerai tard. Bisous._

La porte à côté du frigo s'ouvrit et le jeune homme rentra dans la cuisine, traînant des pieds, arborant de grosses cernes. Il s'avança vers l'évier, ouvrit le robinet, se rinça le visage, se l'essuya puis remarqua enfin le doggy-bag sur la table. Il lut le post-it, ouvrit le sac et fit la moue.

 **-Sérieusement? Mon gratin de courgettes d'hier soir? S'il mange encore un hamburger ce midi, il va m'entendre** , se plaignit l'homme.

Il referma le sac, ouvra un placard pour en sortir un bol, un verre ainsi qu'un paquet de céréales, puis il ouvrit le frigo, sortit une brique de lait, se servit un verre de jus d'orange puis le referma. Il s'installa autour de l'îlot central, seprépara à entamer son déjeuner, puis releva la tête vers l'horloge au dessus de l'évier. En voyant celle-ci afficher huit heures et demie, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il lâcha la cuillère qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche.

 **-Mais c'est pas possible! Je viens tout juste de me lever et c'est déjà** **huit heures et demie? Mais bouge-toi le cul Stiles, tu vas être en retard!**

Il se leva rapidement de table, retourna dans sa chambre pour y prendre des vêtements puis traversa la cuisine et trombe en direction de la salle de bain.

* * *

 **SÉQUENCE 003- EXTÉRIEUR - ALLÉE/ROUTE - MATIN**

* * *

Le jeune homme, qui semblait donc s'appeler Stiles, sortit en trombe du garage, les cheveux encore humides, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et grimpa sur son vélo. Il écoutait une station de radio quelconque, diffusant des spots publicitaires..

Il s'élança vivement sur la route tout en chantonnant. Les spots se terminèrent enfin, et l'animateur radio annonça la prochaine chanson, _I'll Stand By You_ , de The Pretenders. Stiles leva ses mains du guidon et se mit à chanter en même temps que Chrissie Hynde tout en remuant des épaules, ce qui compromit grandement l'équilibre du vélo. Cependant, avant même que la chanson s'achève, il arriva à ce qui semblait être le centre de la petite ville dans laquelle il résidait. L'église affichait neuf heures moins cinq. Les feuilles des arbres affichaient les belles couleurs de l'été, tout en tirant légèrement vers le cuivre, ou le roux, signe que l'automne n'était plus très loin. Après être passé devant l'église, Stiles arriva devant une école primaire. Il freina brusquement, descendit de son vélo, le rangea dans un abri, cadenassa l'antivol et se rua à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

 **SÉQUENCE 004- INTÉRIEUR - ÉCOLE PRIMAIRE - MATIN**

* * *

Stiles courut dans le couloir qui menait à la section crèche et garderie du bâtiment.

La plupart des bambins étaient déjà arrivés, tout comme ses collègues. Il se précipita dans la salle réservée au personnel pour rapidement déposer ses affaires avant de retourner auprès des enfants. Une femme brune était en train de porter un petit garçon et de lui moucher le nez.

 **-Salut Stiles! T'es presque à l'heure ce matin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu ramènes pas de microbes ici hein?** demanda-t-elle.

 **-Que veux-tu, je m'améliore Alicia! En vrai, j'ai vraiment dû me bouger les fesses pour arriver à l'heure!** répondit Stiles.

 **-Presque à l'heure! Presque, Stiles!**

 **-Hé! On s'améliore petit à petit, ne m'en demande pas trop.**

 **-Enfin, Stiles, tu sais bien que je m'en fiche! Par contre la patronne n'est pas de cet avis.**

 **-Je sais, je sais! Bon, c'est qui ce petit monstre? Un nouveau?**

 **-Il est arrivé en fin de semaine dernière, pendant tes jours de congé.**

 **-Et comment il s'appelle le petit bout de chou?**

 **-Moi c'est Xander!** répondit le garçon avec enthousiasme.

 **-Et bien salut Xander! Moi c'est Stiles!**

 **-C'est moche comme prénom Stiles. Pourquoi tu as un prénom moche?** demanda-t-il, l'air interrogateur

 **-Hé! Mon prénom n'est pas moche du tout, il est juste très original! C'est pas bien de dire aux gens que tu ne connais pas qu'ils ont un prénom moche!** répondit Stiles en feignant l'indignation.

 **-C'est moche quand même!** conclut-il.

Alicia posa alors Xander au sol pour rejoindre une autre de ses collègues en train de préparer un atelier pâte à modeler. Stiles, le regard pétillant, s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de Xander puis lui pinça gentiment le nez.

 **-J'ai pris ton nez! J'ai pris ton nez!**

Xander ouvrit en grand les yeux, l'air choqué, puis se mit à rire.

 **-Rend-moi mon nez monsieur moche! C'est mon nez!** ordonna le garçon, le rire bien audible dans sa voix.

 **-Si tu le veux vraiment, viens le chercher!**

Stiles se redressa rapidement et se mit à trottiner, Xander à ses trousses, riant à gorge déployée. S'ensuivit une course poursuite digne des plus grands films, qui se termina par un Xander accroché à la jambe de Stiles comme si sa vie en dépendait. En faisant attention de ne pas blesser l'enfant Stiles se laissa tomber au sol et prit un air apeuré.

 **-Non, s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal! Je vous rends votre nez! Tenez, prenez même le mien si vous voulez! Ne me faites pas de mal!** implora-t-il.

Xander monta sur le torse de Stiles pour lui attraper le nez. Il rit chaleureusement, fier d'avoir réussi à dominer le jeune homme.

 **-T'as perdu monsieur moche, t'as perdu!** se réjouit Xander avant de tirer la langue à Stiles.

 **-Ah, vraiment?**

Une lueur rusée se reflètait dans ses yeux et il se redressa soudainement pour attraper le bambin et posa sa bouche sur son bras. Il souffla bruyamment, provoquant ainsi un bruit de pet. Le garçon essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager de la prise de son ravisseur, tout en étant tordu de rire. Stiles en profitait pour faire des chatouilles au pauvre enfant sans défense.

 **-Stiles, laisse-le donc tranquille et va préparer l'atelier peinture!** tança Alicia qui sortait des boîtes de briques pour les enfants voulant faire de la construction.

 **-Mais c'est lui qui a commencé!** vitupéra Stiles, les yeux gros comme des hublots.

 **-Menteur! C'est toi!** cria Xander en le montrant du doigt.

 **-Je devrais demander à être payé pour te surveiller! Allez, laisse-le tranquille et va préparer l'atelier.**

 **-Oui maman, j'y vais maman!** plaisanta Stiles en lui faisant une grimace.

 **-Dieu merci, je ne suis pas ta mère!**

Stiles ne put réprimer un rictus. Il souleva Xander de son buste et se releva. Sans plus attendre, il alla chercher le matériel nécessaire pour la peinture dans la réserve. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, des rouleaux de papier sous l'aisselle et quatre bouteilles de peinture acrylique en équilibre précaire sur ses bras. Avec grand soulagement, il put déposer tout ce matériel sur une des tables sans incident. Il versa chacune des peintures dans d'anciens pots de confiture, veillant à ne pas en mettre à côté. Il se retourna, un énorme sourire niais vissé sur son visage et les yeux pétillant.

 **-Qui veut faire de la peinture?** s'écria-t-il en levant la main dans laquelle se trouvent les pinceaux.

Un tripotée d'enfants accourut vers Stiles, tous cherchant à obtenir les pinceaux. Tous, sauf Xander qui avait profité du fait que Stiles ait le dos tourné pour commencer à peindre avec les mains. Voyant que les enfants commençaient à l'ignorer et allaient directement vers la table, Stiles se retourna pour voir un Xander plein de peinture en train de s'essuyer sur la table.

 **-Hé les petits monstres, arrêtez ça, on va vous mettre une blouse! Vous allez finir tout vert comme des martiens, ou bleu comme des schtroumpfs, ou rouge comme des tomates, ou jaune comme des poussins! Ou tout en même temps!** dit Stiles bien qu'il n'en portât pas lui-même.

Avant que Stiles ait le temps de le voir venir, Xander lui sauta dessus, transformant la chemise de Stiles en arc-en-ciel. L'air horrifié, Stiles regarda successivement Xander et sa chemise, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.

 **-Espèce de trou de balle! Maintenant je ressemble à un caca de licorne! Je vais te tremper dans la peinture moi, tu vas voir!** protesta-t-il;

Xander leva les yeux vers Stiles et lui fit un regard de chiot apeuré, si bien que Stiles ne put se résoudre à être en colère contre le petit alors il desserra la mâchoire. Il se baissa tout doucement vers Xander, ouvrit les bras et sourit, lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas fâché. Timidement, Xander s'avança et monta dans les bras de l'adulte, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas mettre encore plus de peinture sur ses habits. Furtivement, Stiles se rapprocha de la table pour passer la main dans la peinture bleue. L'air vicieux, il leva la main vers le visage du bambin et en un éclair transforma le nez de Xander en dragibus bleu. Voyant son nez bleu, le petit se mit à loucher, puis à rire de bon cœur. Pour se venger, il fit de même au nez de Stiles. Préférant ne pas provoquer de guerre, Stiles leva la main pleine de peinture en signe de reddition.

 **-C'est bon crapule, je me rends! Je me rends!**

 **-J'ai encore gagné, t'es trop nul!**

 **-Je parie que je te bats au dessin!** se vanta Stiles.

 **-C'est pas vrai, t'es moche, t'as un prénom moche alors tu fais des dessins moches aussi.**

 **-Ah ouais, c'est ce qu'on va voir! On se lave les mains et on fait un concours de dessins, qu'est ce que t'en dis?** répondit Stiles, un air de défi dans la voix.

 **-Tu vas perdre! Tu va perdre!**

 **-Mandy, ça te dérange qu'on échange d'atelier? La peinture, c'est pas trop mon truc...**

Une petit femme brune, arborant un énorme sourire arriva vers Stiles.

 **-Avec plaisir, j'adooooore la peinture! Au moins si c'est moche, on peut dire que c'est de l'art abstrait. Alors qu'un dessin moche, ça reste un dessin moche,** expliqua-t-elle, ses traits illuminés par la joie.

Stiles rit et posa Xander au sol, sur les fesses.

 **-Super, merci beaucoup Mandy! En plus j'ai pas envie de finir en oeuvre d'art! J'ai pas besoin d'être peinturluré pour qu'on puisse m'exposer dans un musée!** s'enorgueillit-il.

 **-Bien sûr, c'est évident Stiles. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde! Allez, laisse moi m'occuper de ces petits Picasso en devenir!** dit-elle en faisant signe à Stiles de s'écarter.

 **-Merci encore! Bon Xander, je vais changer de chemise et je reviens. Parce que celle-ci est fichue. En attendant, tu vas te laver les mains, d'accord?**

 **-Tu reviens hein?**

 **-Évidemment que je reviens, où tu veux que j'aille? Allez, file te laver les mains, je te promets que je serai revenu avant même que tu te rendes compte de mon absence!**

Stiles fit un signe de la main à Xander lui demandant ainsi d'aller se laver les mains, puis partit en direction de la pièce réservée au personnel où par précaution, il gardait toujours des vêtements de rechange. Il passa sa chemise à l'eau, et réussit à enlever la plus grosse partie de la peinture. Il versa du détachant sur ce qu'il restait de bleu puis la mit dans la machine à laver dont disposait la crèche, au cas ou. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Xander les larmes aux yeux, accourant vers Stiles pour lui faire un câlin.

 **-Hé mon grand, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? C'est réservé aux adultes ici! Regarde, je suis presque tout nu.**

Stiles se précipita vers son armoire et enfila rapidement un T-shirt blanc, à l'envers. Ensuite, il retourna auprès de Xander pour le prendre dans ses bras et le ramener vers les autres enfants. Xander sourit et essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

 **-Je croyais que t'étais parti.**

 **-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, je ne partirai pas!** le réconforta-t-il. **C'est bien, tu as nettoyé tes mains comme un grand!**

 **-Tu pars pas c'est promis?** demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

 **-Promis! Tiens, on peut faire la promesse du petit doigt si tu veux!**

 **-C'est quoi? C'est un truc de vieux moche?**

 **-Hé, c'est méchant! Je suis pas vieux, je pourrais être ton frère! Et je suis pas moche, j'ai juste un physique pas facile! Et d'abord, t'es nul si tu connais pas la promesse du petit doigt. C'est comme quand les grandes personnes se serrent la main, sauf que là on ne se serre que les petits doigts et ça fait comme un pacte!** expliqua Stiles.

 **-Chuis pas nul d'abord,** argua le bambin.

 **-Je suis ni vieux, ni moche!** répliqua Stiles.

 **-D'accord, si tu dis plus que je suis nul, je dis plus que t'es vieux et moche.**

 **-D'accord! Allez, on la fait cette promesse? Amène ton petit doigt!**

Stiles, de son bras libre prit la main droite du petit garçon et entrelaça son petit doigt avec le sien, concluant ainsi leur pacte. Il continua d'avancer pour arriver vers les tables à dessin et installa Xander sur une des chaises. Alors qu'il s'installait à son tour et sortait de quoi dessiner, une grande femme blonde, la cinquantaine arriva derrière lui et lui tapota l'épaule. Stiles sursaute puis se retourna.

 **-Monsieur Lincepol, je crois que vous avez mieux à faire non? Vous n'êtes pas payé pour jouer, mais pour surveiller les enfants quand ils jouent, le sermona la femme.**

 **-Mes excuses Madame Ash. Je retourne au travaille de suite, j'ai juste été perturbé par cette petite bouille! N'est-il pas mignon?** demanda-t-il, en pointant Xander du doigt.

 **-C'est un enfant. Il y en a deux douzaines ici et des millions au Etats-Unis, je ne vois pas pourquoi celui-ci serait différent des autres. Retournez au travail immédiatement,** l'admonesta-t-elle encore.

 **-Bien Madame. Tout de suite.**

 **-Ah, j'oubliais Monsieur Lincepol, tâchez d'être à l'heure dorénavant, c'est votre dernière chance,** dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

 **-Je le serai Madame.**

Le femme tourna les talons et retourna dans son bureau, situé à côté de l'espace réservé au personnel. Stiles tourna la tête pour lui faire une grimace, qui fit rire Xander et les autres enfants de la table.

 **-Grandissez un peu Lincepol, vous devez travailler avec des enfants, pas en être un.**

 **-Elle ferma la porte. Stiles profita qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir pour lui refaire une grimace des plus charmantes. Il se leva et passa sa main sur la tête de Xander.**

 **-Désolé mon grand, tu as entendu la dame, je ne peux pas dessiner avec toi! Mais je reste là promis! Fais moi le plus beau dessin que tu ais jamais fait! J'en ferai un chez moi et on demandera demain à Mandy et Alicia lequel est le mieux, d'accord?**

 **-D'accord! Mais tu ferais mieux d'abandonner tu sais, je suis trop fort, Monsieur Prénom Moche,** le prévint Xander.

 **-Hé, on a fait une promesse!**

 **-J'ai pas dit que t'étais moche, j'ai dit que ton prénom était moche,** s'expliqua-t-il.

 **-T'es plus malin que t'en as l'air toi! Allez, dessine, montre-moi de quoi t'es capable.**

Stiles secoua la joue de Xander, puis rangea un peu le coin coloriage, ramassa des crayons ça et là, les tailla, les rangea dans leurs boîtes, réapprovisionna le bureau en papier, jeta les feutres qui n'avaient plus d'encre, tout en surveillant les enfants, en particulier Xander. Il s'approcha d'une petite rousse en train de colorier au feutre.

 **-Alors, Sara, qu'est-ce que tu nous dessine de beau?**

La petite fille arrêta de colorier et pointa du doigts certains éléments de son dessin, sans pour autant regarder Stiles.

 **-C'est mon dessin animé préféré! Là tu vois, c'est Bob l'Éponge et à côté c'est Patrick, l'étoile de mer. Il est drôle parce qu'il est un peu bête mais il est gentil. Et lui c'est Carl, il sourit jamais, mais c'est quand même un gentil. Par contre, Plancton, c'est un méchant, il veut voler la recette des pâtés de Mr. Crabs! Et Sandy elle est gentille aussi, c'est un écureuil, mais elle vit quand même dans l'eau.**

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrai, on reconnaît bien Mr. Crabs, c'est très joli!** la félicita-t-il.

La petite fille releva la tête et regarda Stiles avec les yeux qui pétillent.

 **-Tu connais Bob l'Éponge?**

 **-Évidemment que je connais Bob l'Éponge, qui ne connaît pas Bob l'Éponge! Je regardais aussi quand j'étais petit! Mon préféré moi c'est Patrick, c'est lequel ton préféré?**

 **-Moi aussi c'est mon préféré!**

 **-En même temps c'est le plus drôle! Et si tu dessinais Patrick dans sa maison? Tu crois que tu pourrais me dessiner avec lui ?** demanda Stiles.

 **-Oui! Même que je vais le dessiner dans son canapé! Avec toi!** se réjouit-elle.

 **-On l'affichera après, d'accord?**

La petite Sara n'écoutait plus vraiment Stiles, elle se concentrait plus sur son dessin, tirant la langue pour dessiner comme il fallait. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce spectacle. Il regarda brièvement Xander qui lui aussi était concentré sur son dessin, puis alla voir sa collègue Alicia.

 **-Alors, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous d'hier soir?**

 **-Hé, curieux, ça te regarde pas!** répondit-elle, l'air faussement choquée.

 **-Allez, en plus tu en meurs d'envie, je le sais! Je serais muet comme un carpe.**

Stiles creusa ses joues en louchant, ce qui qui donna l'impression que Stiles avait un lien de parenté avec une carpe. Alicia rit de bon cœur.

 **-Tu ressembles plus à Dory dans Némo qu'à une carpe. Et vu comme Dory est bavarde, je suis pas sûre de pouvoir te faire confiance!**

Stiles reprit son visage normal puis donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Alicia.

 **-P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney!** cria Stiles en riant. **Allez, tu sais que je ne dirai rien! Raconte-moi tout!**

 **-C'est bien parce que c'est toi!**

 **-De toute façon, personne ne peut résister à mon sourire! Allez, dis-moi tout tout tout, surtout ce que tu penses inutile!**

 **-C'était super. Il est vraiment gentil, charmant, drôle, intéressant, un vrai prince charmant en somme.**

 **-Et?**

 **-Et il a payé le restaurant, m'a offert son manteau parce que j'avais froid, tout ce que les gentlemen font dans les films. Et il est tatoué!**

 **-C'est vrai que ça fait bien comédie romantique tout ça! Et après?**

 **-Et après il m'a raccompagné chez moi, je lui ai offert le café et il est resté dormir.**

 **-Voilà! C'est ça que j'attends! N'omet aucun détail!**

 **-Hé Stiles, moins fort, on est dans une garderie je te signale!**

 **-Oh là là, si on ne peut même pas s'exprimer! Allez, raconte!**

 **-Calme ta joie, on n'a rien fait! Il était charmant, on a regardé un film, puis on a dormi. Vraiment Stiles, il ne s'est rien passé!**

 **-Mouais, je te crois à moitié, mais bon. T'as même pas pu voir un p'tit morceau d'abdos, ou de fesse?**

 **-C'est pas parce qu'on est deux adultes attirés l'un par l'autre qu'on va se jeter dessus dès que l'occasion se présente! Ah les jeunes, de vrais animaux!**

 **-Tu me feras pas avaler ça! Et ça sert à rien de nous stigmatiser nous les jeunes, vous n'êtes pas mieux!**

 **-C'est ça! Allez, t'as pas des enfants à surveiller toi? Laisse-moi donc tranquille et va faire ton travail!**

 **-Et toi, t'en as pas aussi à surveiller par hasard?**

Stiles tourna le dos à Alicia puis retourna vers les enfants, voir l'avancée de leurs dessins. La petite Sara était en train de colorier son Patrick, le petit à sa droite, Adam, dessinait un chat, bien que ça puisse être n'importe quelle quadrupède ayant foulé cette Terre. Une blonde était en train de dessiner sa famille, un autre garçon, d'environ deux ans plus jeune que ceux à sa table était en train de gribouiller sur sa feuille. Stiles s'avança vers Xander et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Le petit se retourna et offrit un grand sourire au jeune garçon.

 **-Hé Stiles! T'as vu mon dessin, il est bien? Tu vas perdre!** se vanta-t-il.

Xander prit son dessin et le montra à Stiles. Bien qu'il soit enfantin, on pouvait reconnaître facilement les éléments le composant. Au premier plan, un petit garçon tenait la main à un adulte. Ils étaient tous deux devant une maison. A côté de la maison, une femme était allongée sur le sol et au vu de la quantité de crayon rouge que Xander avait utilisé, elle était soit gravement blessée, soit morte. A la vue du dessin, la gorge de Stiles se serra et il eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Enfin, derrière la femme se trouvait un homme. Il était grand et brun. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert puissant et l'on pouvait présumer qu'il avait un tatouage sur la main gauche. Il était également couvert de sang.

 **-Je pense que j'ai perdu d'avance! Dis-moi, il représente quoi ce dessin?**

Le garçon montra tour à tour le petit garçon, l'homme et la femme.

 **-Ici, c'est moi avec mon papa, on est devant notre ancienne maison. Et à côté, c'est ma maman. Elle est morte mais papa il a dit que maintenant elle est au Ciel et qu'elle est heureuse. Il a dit qu'elle me regarde et que je dois être un enfant sage, sinon elle sera très triste.**

Stiles tendit fébrilement le doigt vers l'homme aux yeux verts.

 **-Et lui, c'est qui?**

 **-Lui c'est un méchant. Papa et maman ils ont dit que je ne devais surtout pas le laisser me voir. Ils m'ont dit qu'il est dangereux et qu'il faut que je les appelle si je le vois.**

 **-Il a vraiment l'air très méchant,** confirma Stiles. **Tu sais pourquoi il est méchant et dangereux?**

 **-Pas trop. Papa m'a juste dit que c'est lui qui a envoyé Maman au Ciel et qu'il veut que je vienne avec lui,** dit-il en haussant les épaules.

 **-D'accord. Si jamais tu le vois, tu crie, et j'appellerai ton Papa, d'accord?**

Le petit hocha vivement la tête.

 **-J'ai une idée, si tu allais faire de la pâte à sel? Faire une grosse statue? Je reviens vite.**

 **-Tu vas où? Tu reviens, hein?** s'inquiéta le garçon.

 **-Bien sûr que je reviens. Va jouer à la pâte à modeler. Alicia, Mandy et Helen sont là s'il faut,** le rassura-t-il.

 **-D'accord! Je vais faire une statue de toi!**

Le petit fit un rapide câlin à Stiles puis partit faire de la pâte à sel.

 **-C'est ça, très bonne idée!** l'encouragea-t-il.

Stiles marcha vers le bureau de la directrice et frappa trois coups brefs contre la porte.

 **-Entrez,** lui répondit la directrice.

Stiles rentre dans la pièce, sans fermer la porte.

 **-Lincepol, quelle surprise! Vous n'avez plus de crayons de couleur?** le railla-t-elle.

 **-Non non, c'est pas ça. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose à propos du petit nouveau, Xander.**

 **-Vous savez que vous n'avez pas accès aux dossiers des enfants que l'on garde ici, Lincepol?** lui rappela-t-elle.

 **-Je sais bien Madame. Je voulais juste savoir, vous savez ce qui est arrivé à sa mère?**

 **-Oui je le sais, mais encore une fois, ces informations sont confidentielles. Contentez vous de surveiller les enfants et laissez leur famille tranquille,** l'avertit-elle.

 **-Elle a été tuée, c'est ça? Non, c'est pas pour faire ma fouine, mais le garçon vient de faire un dessin plutôt glauque,** se justifia-t-elle.

 **-Écoutez, je ne dirai rien. Vous n'êtes pas psychiatre et les enfants font toujours des dessins moches, je vois pas pourquoi celui-ci se distinguerait des autres.**

 **-Vous ne semblez pas comprendre. Il vient de dessiner sa mère, morte, étripée par un gars bizarre.**

 **-Je comprends, mais les parents nous payent pour les surveiller, pas pour jouer aux psychiatres. Retournez travailler et laissez le gamin tranquille,** lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

 **-Mais...**

La femme se leva de sa chaise et tapa du poing sur le bureau.

 **-Retournez immédiatement travailler ou rentrez directement chez vous, mais dans tous les cas, quittez mon bureau et laissez ce gamin faire des dessins glauques s'il en a envie.**

Stiles se crispa et serra les poings, puis quitta la pièce en fermant toutefois calmement la porte.

 **-Vieille conne.**

Alicia, qui supervisait l'atelier pâte à sel, attrapa Stiles par le bras en passant. Ce dernier serra les poings et la mâchoire et regarda droit devant lui.

 **-Stiles! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi t'es allé voir la patronne?** l'interrogea-t-elle.

 **-C'est rien. Juste un dessin de Xander un peu flippant. Plutôt carrément flippant en fait. Mais Madame la Patronne ne veut rien entendre. Pour elle ces gosses sont uniquement un moyen de gagner de l'argent,** s'indigna-t-elle.

 **-Stiles, tout le monde sait que la patronne ne cherche que le profit.**

 **-Ouais, mais là, elle m'a juste dit: "Soit t'arrêtes de t'intéresser aux gosses, soit tu rentres chez toi."**

 **-Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est une vieille conne; mais peu importe ce que ce gosse à vécu, nous ne sommes pas habilités à les psychanalyser. C'est vache, mais on est juste des nounous. On leur donne de quoi jouer, de quoi les occuper jusqu'à ce que les parents viennent les chercher, mais après, on ne peut pas agir.**

 **-Donc, par exemple si les parents battent le gosse, on est censés rester là sans rien faire?**

 **-Bien sûr que non! Mais Xander n'est pas un enfant battu. D'accord il a un sacré passé, mais on ne peut rien faire.**

 **-Ah d'accord, donc tu me dis que tu sais qu'un taré est à sa recherche, mais que tu ne fais rien?**

 **-Stiles, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire! Les policiers font déjà ce qu'ils peuvent, rien de ce que l'on peut faire ne pourrait l'aider si ce n'est lui offrir un cadre agréable!**

 **-Oh, s'il te plaît Alicia, mon père est Shérif, je sais comment les policiers fonctionnent,** s'écria-t-il. **Ils n'estiment sûrement pas qu'il y a danger immédiat.**

 **-Stiles! Les policiers savent ce qu'ils font, maintenant, retourne travailler, avant que la patronne ne te mette à pied! Je suis désolé pour ce gosse, mais il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire,** dit-elle pour clore la conversation.

 **-Et dire que je pensais que tu avais des valeurs.**

Stiles tourna rapidement le dos à Alicia, la mine totalement dégoûtée.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, les enfants jouèrent, mangèrent, firent la sieste tranquillement. A part quelques tâches de peinture et des chutes au niveau du château en briques aucun incident ne fut à déclarer.

Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, la plupart des enfants était déjà partie alors Stiles enfila son manteau, récupéra sa chemise et fila vers son vélo, sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir à ses collègues.


	3. Farewell Lincepol

Bonjour bonjour!

Après quelques mois d'absence pour lesquels je tiens à m'excuser, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 2!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce serait vraiment super que vous laissiez une review, souvent la motivation est la seule chose qui manque pour que quelqu'un écrive!

 **EDIT:** J'ai oublié de remercier la formidable béta qui as su me supporter durant ces quelques mois d'absence! Que je sois flagellé! Je m'en vais donc réparer cet outrage! Je vous demande de faire une ovation à **DarkWilloow** , et de prier pour que la chance lui sourie, parce que ma pauvre béta a la poisse! Merci de ton soutien **DarkWilloow**!

 **Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes:**

 _Guest #2: Merci!_

 **DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre je suis totalement responsable de ce que je leur fait vivre!

Bonne lecture, merci de me suivre!

* * *

 **S** **É** **QUENCE 005- INT** **É** **RIEUR - CHAMBRE - SOIR** **É** **E**

* * *

Stiles ouvrit la porte et s'affala dans son lit. Il enleva ses chaussettes et sortit son téléphone. Il ouvrit l'application SMS et commença à rédiger un message à un certain 'John'. Dans un premier temps, il écrivit: _Hé, tu rentres à quelle heure? Il se passe un truc avec un gamin de la garderie, j'aimerais avoir ton avis. Et t'as pas intérêt d'avoir bouffé n'importe quoi à midi._ Il hésita un instant, puis remplaça la fin de son message. Au final, il envoya : _Hé, tu rentres à quelle heure? Besoin de ton avis._ Il posa son téléphone à côté de son réveil sur la table de chevet, puis alla chercher son ordinateur portable sur le bureau. Il l'ouvrit, entra son mot de passe et sa session s'ouvrit, avec en fond d'écran lui et un homme brun, dans la cinquantaine aux yeux bleus-verts. Il ouvrit internet puis cliqua sur la barre de navigation et tapa "trumpdonald" dans la barre d'adresse. La page s'ouvrit et le visage de Donald Trump s'afficha. Une trompette était également présente à côté du visage du politicien. Stiles s'amusa pendant cinq bonnes minutes à trompeter Donald Trump avant de quitter la page.

 **-Peu importe la quantité de temps que je passe à me foutre de la gueule de cet imbécile, c'est toujours aussi drôle,** sourit Stiles. **Si seulement les gens ne le voyaient pas comme un candidat potable pour la présidentielle. T'en penses quoi, toi?** interrogea-t-il son réveil.

Stiles se retourna vers son réveil, qui évidemment ne réagit pas. Stiles sourit et haussa les sourcils.

 **-T'as raison, c'est navrant. T'as de la chance, toi, t'es un réveil, il va rien te faire. Mais pense à tous ceux qu'il va opprimer s'il devient président.**

Un court silence s'installa.

 **-Ouais, je sais que tu ne me réponds pas. Mais je préfère te parler à toi qu'à mes pantoufles,** se justifia-t-il. **Et j'aime pas parler seul, donc pas le choix, t'es coincé avec moi l'ami. Bon tu sais pas, je vais aller faire à manger, parce que ton je m'en foutisme me tape sur les nerfs. Ah les jeunes, je vous jure! Et n'essaye même pas de me répondre!**

Stiles se leva du lit, récupéra son téléphone, commença à quitter la chambre mais s'arrêta au seuil de la porte.

 **-Faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler tout seul. On va finir par m** **'inte** **rner. Encore.**

Stiles quitta la pièce et ferma la porte.

* * *

 **S** **É** **QUENCE 006- INT** **É** **RIEUR - CUISINE - SOIR**

* * *

Stiles était en train de mettre la table quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme qui était à ses côtés sur son fond d'écran. Il portait un uniforme de shérif. Avant même de dire quoi que ce soit, il enleva sa ceinture, son manteau et les déposa dans un placard à l'entrée. Il enleva ensuite ses chaussures et alla dans la cuisine où il enserra brièvement Stiles.

 **-Bonsoir! Tu rentres tôt ce soir!** dit-il d'une voix gaie.

 **-Bonsoir. J'ai déjà fait des heures supplémentaires hier, j'avais pas l'intention d'en refaire aujourd'hui,** expliqua-t-il **. Je suis complètement crevé.**

 **-Journée chargée?**

 **-Ouais, carrément. En plus c'était la pleine lune hier soir, donc j'ai du aller en avance au poste. C'est incroyable comme les gens peuvent devenir fous avec la pleine lune.**

 **-Elle a bon dos la pleine lune** dit Stiles en riant **. Sinon, t'es rentré manger à la maison ce midi?**

L'homme baissa la tête et prit une voix basse.

 **-Non, j'avais pas le temps.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que t'as mangé du coup?** interrogea Stiles, l'air suspicieux.

 **-On a partagé quelques pizzas.**

 **-John! T'es pas possible! C'est pas bon pour ton corps ces saloperies. Je vais aller voir tes collègues pour qu'ils t'empêchent de devenir vieux et obèse.**

 **-Mais c'étaient des végétariennes!** tenta-t-il de se justifier.

 **-M'en fiche, faut que t'arrêtes la malbouffe. Je me casse pas la tête à trouver des plats équilibrés pour rien!** s'énerva Stiles en levant les mains en l'air.

 **-C'est peut être équilibré, mais mon corps n'aime pas ça. Et puis il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu manges ce que tu veux et pas moi!** s'indigna-t-il.

 **-C'est pas un fastfood qui va arriver à se débarrasser d'un tricentenaire comme moi! J'ai survécu à bien pire. Par contre toi, le** **cholestérol** **, il te fait pas du bien.**

 **-Je fais des efforts! Et puis quand on a un emploi du temps comme le mien, on a pas le temps de manger équilibré.**

 **-Je laisse tomber pour cette fois, mais crois-moi tu ne t'en tireras plus aussi facilement,** dit-il l'air exaspéré. **Du coup,** **tu m'as dit que la journée avait été chargée?**

 **-Carrément. Pas mal de conduites en état d'ivresse, quelques exhibitionnistes, des refus d'obtempérer, outrages à agents. En gros, la routine, mais en pire.**

 **-Au moins tu restes pas assis à ton bureau sans** **rien faire.** **Tu as reçu mon message?**

 **-Non, j'ai pas pu recharger mon téléphone cette nuit, j'ai plus de batterie. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?**

 **-Pas grand chose. Je m'inquiète juste pour un gamin de la garderie. Apparemment sa mère à été tuée par un psychopathe qui cherche à le kidnapper. Et j'ai peur qu'il le retrouve,** expliqua Stiles d'une voix inquiète.

 **-Il s'appelle comment le gamin?**

 **-Xander. Après, je ne connais pas son nom. La vieille peau nous restreint l'accès aux dossiers depuis la dernière incartade.**

 **-Faut dire que tu avais fait fort. Aller carrément engueuler les parents chez eux parce qu'ils** **éduquaient** **mal leur gosse, c'est osé.**

 **-N'empêche j'avais raison. Sinon, tu as rien reçu au poste? Pas de signalement d'un gars dangereux, ou un truc du genre.**

 **-Pas que je me souvienne. Tu as une description précise?**

 **-Si on peut appeler un dessin fait par un gamin de 7 ans une description précise, alors oui.**

 **-D'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais sans description précise, tu sais que ça va être dur de faire quoi que ce soit.**

John s'installa à table pendant que Stiles remuait le contenu d'une casserole.

 **-Ouais, je sais. Tiens moi au courant. On mange?**

 **-Quelle torture as-tu de prévue pour moi cette fois?** souffla le shérif.

 **-De la ratatouille. Et ma bouffe n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, elle est juste originale.**

 **-Toujours pas de viande? L'originalité n'a pas que du bon, tu sais.**

 **-Tu sais bien qu'il vaut mieux éviter la viande le soir. En attendant, passe moi ton assiette, avant que je change d'avis et que je trouve un truc immangeable pour ton dîner.**

John lui passa son assiette, l'air renfrogné. Stiles la lui rendit après l'avoir servi en ratatouille. En voyant son dîner, John fit la moue.

 **-C'est pas déjà le cas?**

 **-C'est juste un peu trop cuit. Allez, tais-toi et mange, tu dois aller travailler demain.**

 **-Arrête de me paterner! Je mange si tu manges.**

 **-On ne va pas encore avoir ce débat. Techniquement je suis ton père. Enfin, je l'ai été, donc je vais continuer à te paterner. Et si ça peut te faire plaisir, je vais en prendre un morceau, pour te montrer à quel point c'est bon.**

Stiles prit son assiette, se servit et s'assit à table. Il prit une fourchettée de ratatouille, la mâcha longuement avant d'avaler difficilement.

 **-D'accord. Cette fois, c'est peut être légèrement immangeable.**

 **-Sushis?** demanda le policier, plein d'espoir.

 **-Ok. Mais c'est moi qui commande. Et ne t'attends pas à être servi avant deux heures.**

Stiles et John se levèrent de table et prirent tous deux leur assiette pour en jeter le contenu à la poubelle. John sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro avant de le tendre à Stiles.

* * *

 **S** **É** **QUENCE 007- INT** **É** **RIEUR - CUISINE - MATIN**

* * *

La cuisine était légèrement éclairée, des minces filets de lumière passaient par les interstices des volets. Sur la table gisaient les emballages de boîtes de sushi, quelques tâches de sauce la tâchant par endroit. La porte de la chambre de Stiles s'ouvrit et le jeune homme apparut dans la cuisine. L'horloge affichait huit heures moins vingt. Le garçon était en sueur et de lourdes cernes envahissaient son visage. Il avait le pas lourd et se massait le crâne. Il s'approcha d'un placard et en sortit une boite de paracétamol. Il en prit un avec un verre de jus d'orange puis jeta la plaquette, apparemment vide. Il marcha toujours nonchalamment vers l'entrée, ouvrit le placard, où se trouvaient toujours la veste et la ceinture de John, Stiles s'accroupit et tira un sac. Il le prit, revint dans la cuisine et le posa sur l'îlot central. Il tira la fermeture, prit un post-it et un crayon, écrivit simplement Encore... dessus, puis le colla sur le plan de travail. Il prit quelques barres céréalières dans le placard et les mit dans le sac avant de le refermer. Il retourna dans sa chambre et en ressortit avec des vêtements de rechange avant de repartir pour la salle de bain.

Quand il en ressortit, il était huit heures et demie. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. En passant devant le placard, il ressortit une boîte de paracétamol et en reprit un comprimé, puis repartit vers le garage.

* * *

 **S** **É** **QUENCE 008- EXT** **É** **RIEUR - ALL** **É** **E/ROUTE - MATIN**

* * *

Stiles sortit du garage, les écouteurs déjà sur les oreilles. Il referma la porte du garage, la verrouilla et grimpa sur son vélo. Cette fois-ci, la radio diffusait les derniers instants de Bohemian Rapsody, du groupe Queen. Quelques instants plus tard, la chanson se termina et fut succédée par Man Down, de Rihanna. Stiles chanta en même temps qu'elle, d'une voix morne toutefois. Il arriva rapidement à la garderie, cadenassa son vélo et rentra dans le bâtiment.

* * *

 **S** **É** **QUENCE 009- INT** **É** **RIEUR - GARDERIE- MATIN**

* * *

Stiles arriva devant la porte du bâtiment et à sa surprise, celle-ci était fermée à clé. Ainsi, il sortit son trousseau de son sac et fit tourner la clé dans la serrure. Il rentra, l'air fier et constata que rien n'avait changé depuis la veille. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans la pièce réservée au personnel, déposa ses affaires et se rinça le visage. Le temps qu'il retourne au cœur de la garderie, Mme Ash et Alicia entrèrent dans la pièce.

 **-Qui est là?** demanda la directrice en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles s'avança, signifiant sa présence à sa supérieure.

 **-C'est moi Madame! Je suis arrivé en avance,** dit Stiles fièrement.

 **-Pour une fois. Allez, qu'est-ce que vous fichez? Les ateliers ne vont pas se préparer tout seuls!**

 **-Ouais, j'y vais, j'y vais.**

 **-Je me demande pourquoi je vous ai embauché parfois.**

La directrice rentra dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Stiles poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Alicia s'approcha de Stiles et lui fit la bise.

 **-Désolée pour hier. J'aurais dû te soutenir. C'est vrai que c'est une mégère.**

 **-C'est pas grave, tu avais en partie raison. Bon, on prépare les ateliers avant que Cruella ne me dépèce?**

 **-Je suis quand même désolée!**

 **-Laisse tomber, je t'ai dit! Donne-moi donc un coup de main au lieu de t'excuser!**

 **-Q** **uand faut y aller, faut y aller!**

Pendant la prochaine demi-heure, Alicia et Stiles, rejoints par Mandy et Helen organisèrent les ateliers et préparèrent le planning. Entre temps, la plupart des enfants arrivèrent, y compris Xander qui se précipita sur Stiles dès qu'il le vit.

 **-Hey petite crotte, ça va?**

 **-Je suis pas une crotte! Et toi t'es une bouse.**

Stiles rit et montra du doigt un homme, grand aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts.

 **-C'est ton papa que je vois là-bas?**

Xander courut vers l'homme et le tira par la manche pour l'amener vers Stiles.

 **-Oui c'est mon papa! Regarde papa, c'est Stiles, tu sais, je t'en ai parlé hier! C'est celui qui est moche!**

 **-Xander, arrête de dire au monsieur qu'il est moche,** réprimanda l'homme, le sourire aux lèvres. **Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Xander m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. En bien.**

Stiles serra la main que le père lui offrait.

 **-De même. Vous avez un garçon génial.**

 **-Et ne vous en faites pas, il dit à tous ceux qu'il croise qu'ils sont moches. Ne le prenez pas personnellement. Xander vous aime beaucoup.**

 **-Oh, vous savez j'ai connu pire comme appellation que "moche",** plaisanta le jeune adulte. **Votre fils est très vif, c'est un plaisir de le surveiller!**

 **-C'est gentil. Je vais devoir vous quitter, le devoir m'appelle,** dit-il alors que son téléphone sonnait.

L'homme s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de Xander et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

 **-Sois sage, je reviens te chercher ce soir, d'accord!**

 **-Au revoir papa! Tu viens Stiles, on va faire un** **château** **?**

Xander tira Stiles par la manche, l'éloignant du père. D'un signe de la main, Stiles dit au revoir au père qui venait de décrocher son téléphone, puis suivit l'enfant vers la boite où étaient rangées les briques.

Xander fut rejoint par Sara, et deux autres garçons. Ils construisirent tranquillement un grand château, sous la surveillance de Stiles. Une fois ce dernier construit, la petite Sara s'approcha de Stiles.

 **-Coucou Stiles! Tu joues avec nous?**

 **-Si vous voulez! Vous jouez à quoi?**

 **-Tu vois, on a construit un énorme château,** dit-elle gaiement en montrant leur château du doigt. **Moi je suis la princesse et toi tu es le méchant monstre. Les garçons sont des chevaliers qui viennent libérer la princesse, d'accord?**

 **-Pourquoi c'est moi le monstre?**

 **-C'est Xander qui l'a dit. Il a dit que tu es moche, donc tu es le monstre.**

 **-Bon, d'accord, je vais jouer avec vous! Mais attention, je suis pas un monstre facile à tuer!**

Stiles s'accroupit et avança en canard jusque vers Xander, qui avait le dos tourné. Il l'attrapa par surprise et fit un énorme pet avec sa bouche contre le dos du petit garçon. Ce dernier se tortilla dans tous les sens, plié de rire, essayant d'échapper à Stiles.

Soudain, la directrice fit irruption dans la pièce.

 **-Lincepol, arrêtez ça immédiatement, c'est sale. Vous allez rendre le petit malade!**

Stiles, surpris, lâcha le petit et se redressa pour lui faire face. Il serra la mâchoire et son genou trembla nerveusement.

Xander se mit devant Stiles et accrocha sa jambe. Il leva timidement la tête vers Stiles.

 **-Pourquoi elle crie la vieille moche?**

En entendant ces mots, tous les enfants et même les collègues de Stiles éclatèrent de rire. La directrice quant à elle rougit et tourna rapidement le dos à Stiles pour rentrer dans son bureau.

 **-Mais pourquoi elle s'en va?**

Stiles se baissa pour prendre le petit dans les bras.

 **-Elle s'en va parce que tu lui as dit qu'elle était moche. Les madames moches n'aiment pas qu'on leur dise qu'elle sont moches.**

 **-Mais c'est pas grave d'être moche! Toi tu es moche mais je t'aime bien quand même!** dit-il l'air triste.

 **-Je sais bien bonhomme!**

 **-Je vais dire pardon à la madame?**

Stiles lança un regard interrogateur à ses collègues, notamment Alicia qui fit non de la tête.

 **-Non, c'est pas la peine. Elle travaille, faut pas la déranger!**

 **-Ah bon?**

 **-Ouais!**

 **-D'accord! Bon, on joue au château?**

 **-Attention, je suis un monstre difficile à tuer!** prévint Stiles.

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent commencer à jouer, un homme fit irruption dans la garderie. C'était un grand homme brun, ses yeux d'un vert perçant scrutaient la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur Xander. Le petit, en voyant l'homme, se roula en boule derrière Stiles et se mit à crier. L'homme avança à pas rapide vers le garçon. Stiles s'interposa pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre. D'un geste, il fit signe à ses collègues d'emmener les enfants dans la salle de repos.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, mauviette. Pousse-toi, laisse-moi prendre le petit et il n'y aura pas de blessés,** menaça l'homme en montrant le petit d'un signe de tête.

 **-Si vous voulez un enfant, vous savez, je peux vous expliquer comment on fait. Alors, il faut un papa et une maman, ils ont...**

L'homme sortit un revolver de sa poche et le pointa sur Stiles.

 **-Joue pas au héros. Casse-toi.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Tu vois ce revolver, pressé contre ton front? Il me semble que c'est un sacré argument quand même.**

 **-J'en suis pas convaincu. Votre main tremble, vous transpirez, vous avez la gorge nouée et le souffle court. Vous êtes plus effrayé que moi.**

 **-C'est ça, cause toujours. En attendant, c'est moi qui est du bon côté du revolver.**

 **-Suis. On dit c'est moi qui suis,** le reprit Stiles l'air sérieux.

 **-Tu veux vraiment jouer au prof de français alors que t'as le canon du revolver pressé contre le front?**

 **-Il n'y a pas d'heure pour apprendre à bien parler le français.**

 **-Continue à faire le malin et je t'éclate la cervelle devant les yeux du gosse.**

 **-Quel gosse?**

 **-Celui qui est caché derrière toi, abruti!** cria l'homme.

Stiles s'écarta du chemin de l'homme. Le château était désert, aucune trace de Xander ni d'un autre enfant.

 **-Où il est? Et je te jure que si tu me corriges, tu vas le regretter.**

 **-Au moins vous avez conscience de votre erreur syntaxique!** railla Stiles, lui soutenant le regard.

 **-Je t'avais prévenu.**

L'homme baissa le bras et tira dans le genou de Stiles qui sous le coup de la douleur tomba au sol. Stiles releva la tête vers le tireur, serra les dents et lui lança un regard plein de mépris.

 **-Merde, je pourrai plus te faire ma demande en mariage.**

 **-Dis-moi où est le gosse sinon je t'éclate la cervelle et je tue tout le monde ici jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve.**

 **-Tu seras mort bien avant.**

 **-Ah ouais, et comment? Tu vas me casser les oreilles à en mourir?**

 **-Le commissariat est à deux minutes de la garderie. Pendant que tu t'amusais à me menacer avec ton joujou, mes collègues on appelé la police. Tu es foutu.**

Stiles désigna du regard le tatouage que l'homme avait sur la main qui tenait le revolver. Le tatouage représentait un cercle, scindé en quatre par une croix se terminant en flèche aux extrémités. Le tatouage était étrange, il ne semblait pas être uniquement de l'encre, c'était comme si l'homme avait été tatoué puis marqué au fer rouge.

 **-Tu t'es fait rembourser pour ça? Parce que c'est franchement moche. Le tatoueur t'a pas filé le SIDA au moins?**

L'homme regarda son tatouage, puis Stiles. Ses yeux s'emplirent de haine, il serra les dents et raffermit sa prise sur l'arme...

 **-T'as raté une occasion de te taire, connard.**

L'homme pressa le canon de l'arme contre le front de Stiles puis appuya sur la détente. Un grand bruit se fit entendre, puis ce fut le silence. Le corps de Stiles s'écroula, la tête sur le côté. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert, livides. La moquette se tâcha du sang de Stiles, qui s'étendait jusque vers le château. Au sol se trouvait le dessin que Sara avait fait la veille, représentant Patrick l'étoile de mer à côté de Stiles. Rapidement ce dernier trempait également dans le sang de Stiles.

* * *

 **S** **É** **QUENCE 010- EXT** **É** **RIEUR - NUIT**

* * *

Sur la surface d'un lac se reflétaient la lune et les étoiles. L'eau formait parfois de petites vaguelettes sous l'action du vent, mais sinon la surface était lisse. Sur un ponton était posé un sac, celui que Stiles avait sorti le matin même.

Soudain, des bulles remontèrent à la surface. Un tête émergea de l'eau et rapidement, c'est un jeune homme que l'on vit nager, nu, jusqu'au ponton. Il avait la peau très claire, parsemée par endroit de grains de beauté. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt courts, châtains. Il grimpa sur le ponton, ouvrit le sac et en sortit une serviette dans laquelle il s'enveloppa. Il se sécha rapidement puis prit des habits dans le sac. Il enfila un caleçon, un short, une chemise et mit des tongs puis quitta le ponton et marcha en direction de la route. On s'aperçut alors qu'il avait les yeux ambre, voir miel.

 **-À défaut d'être beaux, les habits sont à ma taille,** fit-il remarquer.

Caché dans un buisson se trouvait un vélo sur lequel était accroché un sac à dos.

 **-Sérieusement, il aurait pas pu tout mettre dans le même sac? Je vais être chargé comme une** **mule** **.**

Il ouvrit l'autre sac pour y trouver un pull, un portefeuille, un téléphone et des écouteurs. Il brancha les écouteurs au téléphone et lança la lecture aléatoire de musique. C'est en écoutant la reprise de Feeling Good de Nina Simone par Muse que le jeune homme s'élança sur la route.

Après avoir roulé pendant environ une demi-heure, le jeune homme arriva au domicile de Stiles, devant lequel stationnait une caravane de journaliste. En le voyant s'arrêter au niveau de la maison, une journaliste et son équipe surgirent hors du fourgon pour interroger le garçon, qui les évita tant bien que mal.

 **-Monsieur? Monsieur? Vous connaissiez la victime? Une déclaration à faire? Monsieur,** interrogea-t-elle, le micro à la main.

Le jeune homme, en colère, se retourna vers la journaliste et lui fit face.

 **-Écoutez, Madame, vous croyez pas qu'on a autre chose à faire que de vous aider à faire la une? Vous voulez une exclusivité? Allez en chercher ailleurs,** gronda-t-il.

La jeune femme, loin de se démonter, avança vers le garçon et tendit son micro.

 **-Vous connaissiez la victime? Était-elle impliquée dans un trafic d'enfants, comme les rumeurs disent?**

Il prit le micro de la journaliste et le lança aussi loin qu'il le put.

 **-Vous allez m'écouter, vous et votre équipe de fouilles-merde. Vous allez dégager et trouver une autre exclusivité. Tiens, il parait que la mère Michelle a perdu son chat. Je ne veux plus vous voir, ni vous ni n'importe lequel de vos collègues, sinon je vais m'énerver. Vraiment m'énerver. Maintenant dégagez!** rugit-il.

En disant ça, le garçon attrapa la journaliste par le poignet et la repoussa. L'équipe recula et finalement décida qu'il valait mieux qu'ils partent.

 **-Et la victime est un héros! Il n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit d'illégal, encore moins kidnappé des enfants. Alors vous allez faire taire ces rumeurs, vous m'entendez** **!**

Le jeune homme, enragé, appuya sur la poignée et essaya d'ouvrir la porte, qui semblait verrouillée. Il pressa sur la sonnette.

 **-John, c'est moi ouvre!**

Des pas se firent entendre derrière la porte. On entendit quelqu'un tourner la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'entrouvrit et John apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Il toisa pendant quelques secondes le jeune homme avant de prendre la parole.

 **-Vous êtes?**

 **-Je suis Perceval, le Roi Arthur m'envoie prendre de vos nouvelles, ma chère Guenièvre!** dit-il l'air sérieux avant de s'incliner, le sourire aux lèvres.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et John prit dans ses bras le garçon en soupirant de soulagement. Puis il referma la porte.


	4. Apparences

**Bonsoir à tous!**

Me revoilà enfin avec le prochain chapitre de The Merge!

Je remercie de tout mon cœur ma béta, absolument géniale, **Dark Willoow** , qui a corrigé ce chapitre et qui me soutient toujours autant! Pas sûr que l'histoire serait la même sans elle! On lui fait tous de gros bisous!

Réponses aux Reviews:

 **Guest #6:** Merci pour cette review! Et merci d'avoir lu les deux versions!

 **Guest #7:** Merci beaucoup!

 **Guest #8:** Merci! Tu m'en vois ravi! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...

Voila, je vous laisse à la lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira et que vous me laisserez des reviews!

* * *

 _ **Précédemment, dans The Merge:**_

Stiles est un homme de trois cent ans qui n'en parait que dix-huit travaillant dans une garderie. Enfin, qui travaillait dans une garderie, jusqu'à ce qu'un type, plutôt taré, si vous voulez mon avis, lui mette du plomb dans la tête, pour essayer de kidnapper un jeune garçon. Il vit avec John, la cinquantaine, qui apparemment est son fils.

* * *

 **SÉQUENCE** **011- EXT** **É** **RIEUR - CIMETIÈRE - APRÈS-MIDI**

* * *

Quelques personnes étaient regroupées autour d'un tombe fraîchement creusée, dans lequel un cercueil avait été déposé. Tout le monde était habillé de noir. Quelques journalistes étaient également présents. Un prêtre achevait la lecture d'un des versets de la Bible.

 **-Celles et ceux qui veulent rendre un dernier hommage à Stiles peuvent le faire,** annonça l'homme d'église.

Mme Ash, présente à l'enterrement, s'avança et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant l'attention des caméras. Elle commença à pleurer.

 **-Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Stiles, mais c'était un jeune garçon formidable. Il était vraiment dévoué à son travail, les enfants l'adoraient. Je regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point il était exceptionnel avant...** dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes. **Avant qu'un monstre ne l'arrache à la vie. Vous nous manquerez à tous Stiles. Reposez en paix.**

Parmi le peu de personnes présentes se trouvait un jeune homme brun à la peau laiteuse. En entendant les mots de la patronne de Stiles, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui attira l'attention d'Alicia, qui était à sa droite, sur lui. Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur, son mécontentement facilement repérable malgré les larmes embuant ses yeux.

 **-Jeune homme, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très approprié de rire à un enterrement,** sanglota-t-elle.

 **-Vraiment? Alicia, vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette mégère ne pense pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle dit, elle veut juste son moment de gloire. Elle a bien vu les caméras.**

 **-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?** arriva-t-elle à demander.

 **-Stiles m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il vous appréciait vraiment.**

 **-Et qui êtes vous?**

 **-Mes excuses, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Lucas, le cousin de Stiles.**

 **-Désolée, Stiles ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait de la famille. Toutes mes condoléances.**

 **-En effet, il était très secret. Merci beaucoup, elles sont la bienvenue. Je vous les retourne. C'est horrible ce qui est arrivé. Le monde est empli de sauvages.**

 **-Ne m'en parlez pas! Stiles était vraiment une bonne personne. Il est mort en héros.**

 **-On a une idée de l'identité du meurtrier?**

La femme, en entendant ces mots, se mit à rougir, puis les larmes coulèrent encore plus abondemment sur ses joues. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et elle avait du mal à regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

 **-Vous êtes au courant? Je suis désolée... Je ne savais pas... Je ne pouvais pas savoir... Je ne voulais pas...**

Lucas prit la femme dans ses bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter.

 **-Hé, Alicia! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que vous racontez?**

 **-C'est de ma faute Lucas. J'ai tué votre cousin. Je ne voulais pas... Il m'a piégé...**

 **-Voyons, ne dites pas de bêtises, vous n'êtes pas responsable de la mort de mon cousin!**

 **-Si, justement! Si seulement je n'avais pas accepté ce rendez-vous... Stiles serait toujours en vie...**

 **-Voyons! Que me dites-vous là!**

 **-Le meurtrier. Il... Il a pu retrouver le petit à cause de moi... Il m'a... Séduite et j'ai été trop bavarde... Il a su qu'il était ici...**

Lucas prit le visage d'Alicia en coupe et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **-Écoutez-moi bien Alicia. Vous n'êtes pas responsable. Ce gars était un taré, il aurait fini par retrouver Xander. Il aurait pu blesser plus de personnes ce faisant. Vous m'entendez Alicia? Ce n'est pas de votre faute si Stiles est mort,** dit-il très sérieusement.

La femme arrêta de sangloter, mais le flot de larmes ne tarissait pas. Elle regarda Lucas puis le prit dans les bras.

 **-Merci. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre cousin. Il avait toujours les mots justes. Il va me manquer.**

 **-Je suis sûr que, où qu'il soit, vous lui manquerez aussi. Profitez de votre vie, c'est ce que mon cousin aurait voulu,** l'encouragea Lucas.

 **-Nous allons maintenant refermer la tombe. Que ceux qui veulent déposer une fleur s'avancent,** annonça le prêtre.

Lucas serra Alicia dans ses bras puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

 **-C'est mon signal. Courage Alicia.**

 **-Merci Lucas.**

Lucas se détacha du petit groupe de personnes, puis avança vers la tombe, à côté de laquelle se trouvait John. Au niveau du policier, il s'agenouilla pour prendre une rose, puis la jetta dans la tombe. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il se rapprocha John.

 **-J'aime déjà pas les enterrements, mais quand en plus c'est sensé être le mien, c'est pire.**

 **-N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas celui qui perd le plus ici. Regarde tes amies, elles te croient mort,** le réprimanda le shérif.

 **-Stiles Lincepol est mort. Dis bonjour à Stiles Stilinski.**

 **-J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'obstinais à garder ce prénom alors que tu peux choisir n'importe lequel. Et Stilinski, sérieusement?**

 **-C'est la seule chose qui me rappelle qui je suis. La seule chose que je peux conserver de mon ancienne identité. Et j'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration quand j'ai créé ma carte d'identité, donc ce sera Stilinski.**

 **-De toute façon c'est ton choix. Allez, viens, on doit remercier tes collègues d'être venues.**

 **-D'accord, "tonton", mais compte pas sur moi pour faire la bise à la mégère.**

Les gens présents rendirent un dernier hommage à Stiles puis offrirent leurs condoléances à John et à son "neveu", qui les en remercièrent. Stiles fit même la bise à son ancienne patronne. Le cimetière se vida peu à peu et finalement, ne restèrent que Stiles et John. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un banc sur lequel ils s'assirent.

 **-Tout est prêt, on peut partir? Je commence à étouffer et ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis mort,** demanda Stiles en soufflant.

 **-** **Au vu des circonstances** **, mon chef à accepté ma demande de mutation. On peut partir demain matin,** annonça John. **Une shérif à été assassinée il y a quelques semaines à Beacon Hills, je vais la remplacer en attendant que de vraies élections aient lieu.**

 **-** **S'il te plaît, dis moi qu'on retourne en Californie!** demanda expressément Stiles, ignorant le reste de la phrase de John.

 **-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, on va en Californie.** **Beacon Hills est à quelques vingtaines de kilo de Santa Barbara.**

 **-** **D'accord** **. J'espère que c'est pas trop paumé** **non plus, parce** **que je vais pas survivre si j'ai ni réseau ni connexion internet potable,** plaisanta Stiles.

* * *

 **SÉQUENCE 012- EXTÉRIEUR - ROUTE - AUBE**

* * *

Les premières lueurs de la matinée éclairaient la maison qu'occupaient Stiles et John. Ces derniers faisaient des allers retours entre la bâtisse et une Jeep bleu pâle, des cartons dans les bras. Une fois le coffre de la-dite jeep rempli, Stiles s'installa sur le siège passager alors que John fermait à clé la maison. Lorsqu'il revint à la voiture pour voir Stiles affalé dans son siège, déjà en train de s'empiffrer, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

 **-Vraiment? C'est moi qui dois conduire?** demanda John d'une voix exaspérée.

 **-Je meurs, tu conduis, chacun son travail! Allez, démarre, sinon on ne sera jamais arrivés!** lui répondit Stiles, dont on pouvait apercevoir le sourire entre les joues remplies.

 **-D'accord, mais c'est moi qui choisis la musique!** imposa le shérif.

 **-Ah non papi, ça va pas être possible!** pouffa le plus jeune et se dépêchant de prendre une boîte de CD dans la boite à gants. **Imagine Dragons, un point c'est tout!**

 **-Sérieusement? Mais je l'ai déjà écouté une dizaine de fois!** geignit l'homme en bouclant sa ceinture.

 **-Jamais je ne plaisanterais avec les Imagine Dragons! Et tu ne** **peux pas nier leur génie musical !** **Allez, on décolle!** s'enthousiasma le tricentenaire avant de reprendre une poignée de chips de crevettes et de lancer le CD.

 **-Je peux au moins manger aussi? Parce que ce serait vraiment** **sadique** **de tout boulotter sans rien me laisser.** Il tourna le contact et démarra alors que les premières notes de Polaroid se faisaient entendre.

 **-Bien sûr! Sers-toi!** dit Stiles en tendant le paquet de chips avec un air sournois.

John prit distraitement une chips avant de la porter à la bouche. A peine avait-il mordu dedans qu'il la recracha et jeta tout par la fenêtre qui, fort heureusement pour loi, était ouverte.

 **-Berk! C'est quoi ce truc dégueulasse encore?** s'écria-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

 **-Chips aux crevettes**! attesta Stiles malicieusement.

 **-T'aurais pas pu prendre un truc comestible? Qu'est-ce que je mange moi du coup?** se plaignit-il.

Cette fois, Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et arborer un sourire narquois.

 **-Évidemment que tu l'as fait exprès! La seule chose pire que de passer dix heures enfermé avec toi dans une voiture, c'est de passer dix heures enfermé avec toi en train de manger, un truc qui par ailleurs pue la mort, dans une voiture.** Le charria-t-il avant d'accélérer après s'être engagé sur une route nationale.

 **-Jeune homme, je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton! N'oubliez pas qui a changé vos couches! Et fais attention à ma Roscoe, elle est plus toute jeune!**

John ne vit même pas l'intérêt de lui répondre et se concentra sur la route, Stiles quant à lui continuait de manger, tout en chantant la bouche pleine.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le jeune homme s'était endormi, un sachet de chips vide et une boîte de gâteaux à moitié entamée sur les genoux, et John en avait profité pour changer de CD.

* * *

 **SÉQUENCE 013- FLASHBACK- SALEM- 1692**

* * *

Le bonheur avait toujours été un concept étranger pour Stiles. Élevé par son beau père suite à la mort de sa mère, enfant introverti, il ne trouvait du réconfort que dans les livres. Vous me direz qu'il n'est pas le premier et qu'il ne sera certainement pas le dernier. Fasciné par le monde magique, il cherchait à tout prix à y accéder, emmagasinant ainsi une quantité monumentale de connaissances occultes. Toujours pas nouveau, me signalerez-vous. Je précise tout de suite, la jeunesse de Stiles est loin d'être semblable à celle de Cendrillon. Il n'y avait ni belle-mère acariâtre, ni sœurs affables, juste de la peine et du désarroi.

La tristesse s'était penchée sur le berceau de Stiles. Naître au dix-septième siècle n'était pas forcément la meilleure des choses. Naître à Salem en 1692 précisément, encore moins. Il faut savoir qu'au début du dix-huitième siècle, Salem à subi une grande baisse démographique; quelques centaines de personnes furent exécutées, suite à des soupçons de sorcellerie. Parmi elles se trouvait John Proctor, le père biologique de Stiles, qui passa au bûcher en août. Sa femme, Elizabeth eut la chance d'y échapper grâce à sa grossesse, mais dût tout de même épouser Harrison Copper, fervent détracteur de la cause surnaturelle.

Le petit Stiles naquit dans le froid de décembre, sans intervention aucune. C'est en mettant sa progéniture au monde qu'Elizabeth le quitta, le corps transi de froid, déchiré, ensanglanté. Harrison prit la décision de garder ce garçon qui n'était pas le sien, contre l'avis de tout son entourage. Il fallait dire que les sorciers n'étaient pas bien vus, et qu'un simple soupçon vous transformait en persona non grata.

Seigneur Copper était le dirigeant d'un corpuscules d'hommes et femmes chargés de capturer et liquider toute personne suspectée de sorcellerie. Il n'était pas un mauvais père, il ne battait pas Stiles, le nourrissait correctement, lui offrait autant d'affection qu'il le pouvait, jouait même parfois avec lui. Au départ en tout cas. Lorsque Stiles fut en âge d'aller à l'école, tout changea. Harrison ne montra plus aucune compassion, se transformant petit à petit en tyran sans pitié. C'était cette image que Stiles conservait de son père. Un homme qui ne l'avait jamais écouté, qui le terrorisait, allant même jusqu'à l'enfermer dans une pièce sombre humide et exiguë, un père duquel il n'avait jamais reçu un quelconque geste d'affection.

Alors qu'Harrison était clairement contre toute forme de magie, Stiles se rapprochait plus de ceux que l'on appelait les fanatiques. Car malgré toutes les atrocités que l'on avait pu lui conter sur ces sorciers, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fascination.

Plus les années passaient, plus la relation entre Stiles et son beau-père changeait. Bien sûr, Stiles craignait Harrison, mais il parvenait à se remémorer quelques épisodes de sa plus tendre enfance, ces instants hors du temps qu'il avait passés en compagnie d'un homme doux et affectueux. Et cela lui suffisait pour l'aimer, parce qu'Harrison avait su l'aimer comme un fils. Stiles se disait que s'il avait pu être un bon père un jour, alors peut-être le redeviendrait-il.

Le jeune se retrouva bien malgré lui à travailler en collaboration avec Harrison. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucunement envie de blesser qui que ce soit, encore moins ces êtres fascinants, mais l'étincelle de fierté qui apparaissait dans les yeux de son beau-père lorsqu'il réussissait à faire ce qui lui avait été demandé compensait un peu.

Alors qu'il approchait de ses dix-huit ans, Stiles dut accompagner son père dans ce qui fut "La Grande Oeuvre". Les procès de Salem avaient fait un bon nombre de victimes chez les sorciers, mais ce n'était pas suffisant aux yeux d'Harrison et ses compères. Ils ne trouveraient pas de repos tant que ne serait-ce qu'un sorcier foulait le sol terrestre. Le but de La Grande Oeuvre était donc de trouver les derniers sorciers restant et de démanteler les sept covens américains.

Tous les groupes de chasseurs, de la côte est à la côte ouest se rassemblèrent à Salem en 1710 pour déterminer de quelle manière ils procéderaient. Stiles n'avait jamais vu autant de chasseurs réunis, la ville fourmillait de milliers de personnes, de toutes origines. Il n'y avait rien de tel que la haine pour réunir des gens de tous horizons. La société chasseresse était très hiérarchisée, ainsi seuls les membres les plus éminents, les Mestres, ayant un pouvoir de décision étaient régroupés à la maison Copper. Huit hommes et sept femmes étaient penchés sur une carte des États-Unis et débattaient de la meilleure stratégie à employer. Stiles quant à lui n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir et se contentait d'obéir aux ordres qui lui étaient donnés. Finalement il fut décidé que la communauté serait scindée en deux, le premier groupe partant de l'ouest, l'autre de l'est et qu'ils se rejoindraient a Omaha (Nebraska).

Après une semaine de réunion, les chasseurs quittèrent la ville, avec la promesse de se revoir prochainement, dans un monde libéré de la présence néfaste des sorciers.

* * *

 **SÉQUENCE 014- EXTÉRIEUR - MAISON - SOIR**

* * *

Lorsque Stiles rouvrit les yeux, la voiture était garée devant l'allée d'une charmante bicoque à deux étages. Son dos était courbaturé, il avait des fourmis dans les jambes. Si, sa Roscoe était très confortable, c'était juste qu'il se faisait vieux, ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa parfaite Jeep; et son estomac protestait bruyamment. Il descendit de son carrosse et manqua de se nourrir de goudron, ses membres inférieurs n'ayant pas décidé de reprendre leur fonction initiale. Après avoir repris son équilibre, il se dirigea vers le coffre, qu'il ouvrit pour constater que rien n'avait bougé depuis leur départ. Une mauvaise langue pourrait jurer l'avoir entendu murmurer **Feignasse!** dans sa barbe inexistante.

Stiles se traîna jusque dans la maison, qui à son grand soulagement semblait avoir été rénovée. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient le salon, la cuisine, des toilettes, un garage et un cagibi. Il entra tout d'abord dans le salon et se jeta sur le canapé qui n'avait strictement rien demandé. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le canapé n'avait pas apprécié ce traitement; enfin, c'était ce que les ressorts qui pendouillaient bêtement laissaient entendre; le jeune tricentenaire quitta rapidement la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la cuisine, un horrible spectacle l'attendait. Son père était là, assis sur une chaise, la tête sur la table dans une position des plus inconfortables. Stiles faillit avoir une attaque quand il vit l'arme du crime. Là, sur la table, mais également sur la chemise de John, se trouvaient des tâches rouges. Des tâches facilement identifiables, pour un tricentenaire.

Alors le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour, il se précipita vers la poubelle qui s'avérait être vide. Il ne trouverait pas ce qu'il cherchait ici. Il sortit donc fouiller la poubelle la plus proche, où il récupéra l'objet de sa quête.

Une fois rentré dans la cuisine il tira un verre d'eau, froide et croupie, car elle avait du pas mal traîner dans les tuyaux. Sans pitié aucune, il vida le tout sur John qui se redressa vivement, tremblant de froid. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le disputer, il croisa le regard noir de Stiles et vit également l'emballage qu'il avait dans la main.

 **-C'est pas ce que tu crois** , tenta-t-il de se défendre.

- **Regarde ta chemise avant de continuer,** dit Stiles d'un ton plein de désapprobation.

Effectivement, c'était dur d'expliquer la présence des tâches de ketchup sur sa chemise. En tout cas de l'expliquer de manière crédible.

- **En fait tu vas rire...**

 **-Stop. Tu es puni. C'est toi qui vide la voiture. Moi je vais me laver, t'as intérêt à avoir tout rangé quand j'aurai fini, sinon je te jure que je vais te faire perdre tes poignées d'amour.**

John voulut répondre quelque chose d'intelligent, mais Stiles lui avait déjà tourné le dos, et toute sa répartie s'était envolée de toute manière. Il réfléchit un instant à l'éventualité de désobéir, mais il savait que Stiles pouvait être un tyran quand il le voulait. Ce qui avait vraiment l'air d'être le cas. A plus de quarante ans, John était toujours dominé par son "paternel"; il se demandait parfois si les caméras d'une télé-réalité ne le suivaient pas.

Stiles était en colère c'était vrai, mais il avait surtout besoin d'une excuse pour ne pas avoir à décharger la voiture. Dormir, c'est fatiguant. Il était toujours aussi surpris que ses menaces fonctionnent sur John. Loin de lui l'envie de s'en plaindre, tant qu'il obéissait, Stiles pouvait continuer à agir comme un enfant, donc il était très reconnaissant.

Stiles adorerait se comporter comme un adulte, mais on attendait beaucoup de choses de la part d'un adulte. Et il était incapable de les fournir. Il ne voulait ni être mature, ni être responsable. Il voulait continuer à vivre dans son insouciance et à mettre des oeillères. Il ne voulait pas se rentre compte qu'il était condamné à perdre ce qu'il aimait, à être différent. Alors oui, Stiles se comportait comme un enfant, pour oublier que tout ce qu'il touchait était éphémère. Il jouissait de ses plaisirs éphémères, car il avait renoncé à être heureux. Trois cent ans sur cette Terre suffisent à vouloir vous la faire quitter. Il avait vu de quoi l'Homme était capable, il avait vu le pire, mais aussi le meilleur. Force était de constater que la balance penchait plus d'un côté que de l'autre. Et il avait beau essayer de faire abstraction, ce sentiment de désillusion ne le quittait pas.

Alors que les dernières gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de sa peau pâle, Stiles remit son masque et mit fin au flot de larmes inondant son visage. Personne, pas même John, n'avait réussi à le faire s'ouvrir. Et il était prêt à parier que jamais personne ne le pourrait.

* * *

 **SÉQUENCE 015- INTÉRIEUR- MAISON - SOIR**

* * *

Stiles n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Il avait été réveillé au milieu de la nuit par cette sensation écrasante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Et franchement, si vous le lui demandiez, il vous dirait qu'il était blasé, car il n'avait même pas passé vingt-quatre heures à Beacon Hills qu'il allait déjà mourir. Après, il se disait qu'avec un peu de chance, John et lui pourraient rester ici, personne ne l'ayant vu; il suffisait qu'il passe inaperçu.

Évidemment, il pourrait rester enfermé de manière à ce que rien ne lui arrive et qu'il ne décède pas prématurément, mais la dernière fois qu'il le fît, ça ne s'était pas bien terminé. Ni pour lui, ni pour les pauvres vaches dans le champ d'à côté, ni pour la maison, ni pour les voisins. En même temps, les tornades étaient monnaie courante aux États-Unis. Depuis ce jour là, Stiles avait décidé qu'il continuerait sa journée comme si de rien était, afin d'éviter d'être responsable d'un cataclysme entraînant la destruction de la planète.

Le jeune homme se leva nonchalamment, pour enfiler short, débardeur et baskets, puis descendit à la cuisine prendre une bouteille d'eau. Faire un jogging à quatre heures du matin n'était pas forcément la meilleure des idées, mais de toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, donc autant évacuer ce surplus constant d'énergie. Il prit soin de laisser un mot à son père, emporta avec lui ses écouteurs et son téléphone, puis quitta la maison.

Leur nouveau lieu de résidence se trouvait dans un petit lotissement en bordure de la ville. Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, cependant un oeil avisé pouvait remarquer un détail différent pour chacune. Leur maison était au nord, dans un coin, si bien que la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles donnait sur la forêt.

Le tricentenaire emprunta le chemin de terre, juste à côté de leur clôture, qui semblait mener aux sous-bois. Avant de réellement entrer dans ce labyrinthe d'arbre, Stiles se posa deux questions cruciales. Est-ce qu'un jeune dans un film d'horreur ne ferait pas la même chose que lui? La réponse lui paraissant évidente... Stiles hésita quelques instant. Cependant, pour prendre une décision finale, il dut réfléchir au deuxième problème. Est-ce qu'il le ferait s'il ne savait pas qu'il allait mourir aujourd'hui?

C'est ainsi que Stiles se retrouva à courir dans les bois , à quatre heures et demie du matin, la musique faisant trembler ses tympans, l'odeur de la forêt envahissant ses narines et le corps trempé de sueur. Il n'y avait pas à dire, rien de mieux qu'un bon jogging pour se vider la tête. Le "jeune" homme fut rassuré de voir que le chemin qu'il empruntait était balisé, et était probablement un chemin emprunté régulièrement, il ne se perdrait donc pas.

Après cette demi-heure de course, il s'accorda une pause méritée, s'assit sur un banc et ôta ses écouteurs. La forêt avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur ses nerfs, lorsqu'il foulait les sols jonchés de feuilles mortes, habités par des êtres minuscules, Stiles se sentait enfin chez lui. Même ce sentiment de mort imminente le quittait, il était juste vide. Un sourire sincère envahit même son visage.

Il ne fut même pas effrayé lorsqu'il entendit des branches craquer devant lui; la forêt était vivante, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment avoir peur de toute manière. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il put apercevoir quelque chose dans la pénombre. Deux orbes rouges. Et à sa plus grande surprise, il n'eut toujours pas peur. Bien évidemment, il savait que les loups-garous pouvaient être dangereux, mais il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il se sentait protégé.

Par contre il commença à avoir peur lorsqu'il entendit un grognement derrière lui. Il se retourna assez rapidement pour voir deux paires d'yeux rouges qui le fixaient. Ceux-ci n'avaient rien d'apaisant ni de gentils. Le loup qui lui faisait face répondit au grognement croissant par un hurlement des plus menaçants.

Stiles interpréta ça comme son signal et commença à courir en direction de la maison. Le plus vite possible. C'était fou comme l'on pouvait passer de la sérénité à la terreur en moins de deux secondes. Il avait beau être athée, il priait pour que sa maladresse habituelle ne refasse pas surface maintenant. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir s'il était suivi, Stiles fut surpris de ne rien voir à sa poursuite. Peut-être n'en avaient-ils pas après lui après tout?

Il ne lui fallut que deux secondes (le temps de se retourner) pour réfuter cette allégation. En effet à quelques mètres devant lui se dressait un garou gigantesque, qui semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui. Il pourrait être flatté, mais la situation ne le permettait pas vraiment.

Il avait déjà vu assez de films d'horreur pour savoir que le danger se trouvait également derrière lui, sans avoir besoin de vérifier en se retournant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les méchants vous fassent courir dans un endroit non balisé? Stiles estimait ses chances de survie quasiment nulles, en même temps, il savait très bien qu'il mourrait aujourd'hui.

Ni une ni deux, le tricentenaire bifurqua vers la gauche et tenta de slalomer entre les arbres. Un panneau clignotant dans sa tête hurlait "CHUTE IMMINENTE! VEUILLEZ RALENTIR!". Il décida malgré tout de l'ignorer, ralentir lui paraissant aussi dangereux que de tomber.

Il aurait du savoir qu'il fallait toujours respecter les panneaux. Il s'en rendit compte lorsque ses écouteurs se prirent dans une branche, se désolidarisant de son téléphone, et qu'il fut suffisamment tiré en arrière pour chuter. Il se retrouva donc allongé par terre, les bras écorchés, parce qu'évidemment il était tombé sur des ronces. Son téléphone quant à lui jouait une musique qu'il avait lui même composée.

Il entendit quand même les grognements par dessus la musique, et se rendit compte qu'ils se rapprochaient. Son mobile étant devenu une vraie sirène ambulante, il chercha à l'éteindre. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il chercha à l'attraper, la douleur l'informa qu'il devait avoir quelque chose de cassé.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se releva en titubant et recommença à courir, à une allure plus faible, son corps clairement défaillant. Un coup de griffe lui déchira le dos et le projeta violemment au pied d'un arbre, l'assommant pratiquement.

Stiles était maintenant à moitié conscient, ensanglanté, avait un bras cassé, probablement un traumatisme crânien, quelque chose n'allait pas bien avec son nez, et un branche s'était enfoncée dans sa cuisse.

Avant de rendre l'âme, Stiles put voir deux garous, un homme et une femme, se battre avec un autre lycanthrope, qui semblait faire tout son possible pour ne pas le laisser mourir. Le tricentenaire se fit la promesse de lui envoyer une carte de remerciement quand il aurait ressuscité.


	5. Boucle Infernale

**Bonjour à vous mes chers lecteurs!**

Après un autre mois d'absence, pour lequel vous avez le droit de m'incendier comme l'a fait mon adorable béta **Dark Willoow** , je vous livre le chapitre 4 de The Merge.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette absence, mes vacances ont été plus chargées que prévu, et également à vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment adorable.

On embrasse tous mon adorable béta **Dark Willoow** (je l'ai déjà dit qu'elle était adorable?) qui fait toujours un travail formidable!

Réponses aux Reviews:

 **Guest #8:** Merci beaucoup!

 **VANESSA ALFONSI:** Merci pour ta review! Malheureusement je n'ai pas les moyens de te contacter, alors j'espère que tu verras que le prochain chapitre est sorti!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore, mais nous les auteurs continueront à les faire vivre après l'arrêt de la série, promis.

Merci de votre soutien, vous êtes des lecteurs formidables, bonne lecture à vous, vous l'avez bien mérité!

* * *

 **SÉQUENCE 016- EXTÉRIEUR - FORÊT - SOIRÉE**

* * *

Trois chose frappèrent Stiles lorsqu'il se réveilla. La première fut un froid glacial lui donnant l'impression d'être fait de verre, la seconde était une douleur lancinante venant de son bras. Et de sa cuisse. Et de sa tête. Enfin, la dernière chose, mais pas des moindres, pourquoi n'était-il pas mort?

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en plaindre, parce que ressusciter n'était pas l'expérience la plus agréable qu'il connaisse, bien au contraire. Mais au bout de trois cent ans, il avait fini par se faire une routine, et il n'appréciait que très peu que l'on perturbe ses habitudes.

L'adrénaline étant passée, Stiles prit conscience de ce qui lui était arrivé. Déjà, il venait de rencontrer non pas un ni deux mais quatre loups-garous, alors qu'il n'en avait pas vu depuis plus de deux siècles. De plus, ces loups-garous semblaient se battre pour son humble personne, alors que, pour une fois, il n'avait rien demandé. Le pire restant qu'il ne savait pas comment rentrer chez lui, tout du moins pas dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il aurait pu utiliser son téléphone, qui était à une dizaine de mètres devant lui, mais sa batterie devait être morte car la musique s'était arrêtée.

Pas besoin de tergiverser, Stiles était coincé dans les bois. Toutefois, il se dit qu'il trouverait peut-être la force de se rapprocher du chemin, de manière à être visible. Bien que cette idée fût complètement folle (ce dont il était pleinement conscient) le tricentenaire prit donc la décision de se déplacer.

Pour cela il déchira ce qui restait de sa chemise afin de faire un support pour son bras. Après une bonne heure de travail laborieux, il eut terminé. Bon, ça ne ressemblait à rien, mais ça tenait son bras, là était le principal. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour confectionner un garrot à sa cuisse qui lui permettrait de retirer la branche qui s'y était plantée.

Le pire restait donc à venir, car Stiles avait beau ne pas être douillet, ce qui se préparait n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il hésita un instant à mordre quelque chose, puis décida qu'à la limite s'il hurlait de douleur, alors peut-être quelqu'un l'entendrait-il.

C'est ainsi que Stiles s'évanouit de nouveau. Il aimerait bien que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

* * *

 **SÉQUENCE 017- INTÉRIEUR**

* * *

La pièce dans laquelle Stiles se réveilla était plongée dans le noir, si bien qu'il était incapable de la décrire, ni même de deviner quelle heure ce pouvait être. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient? Où était-il ? Pourquoi y était-il? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'il se réveille tout se passe mal?

À son plus grand soulagement, son état ne s'était pas empiré, bien au contraire. Ses ravisseurs semblaient s'être occupés de ses plaies qui étaient maintenant bandées, tandis qu'une espèce de plâtre en mousse contenait sa fracture. Stiles n'avait absolument pas confiance, cependant la balance penchait en leur faveur.

Il prit le temps d'analyser la situation (en même temps, il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire). En supposant qu'il n'ait pas été hors-service plus d'une journée, il devait être moins de onze heures, ce qui ne collait absolument pas avec la froideur ambiante. Le tricentenaire était totalement frigorifié, s'il avait pu se voir, il aurait constaté que ses lèvres avaient viré au bleu, avec une teinte presque violacée. Il était tout tremblant, malgré tous les efforts qu'il pouvait faire pour rester chaud.

Cette fois, Stiles aurait clairement préféré être mort, ça aurait été plus rapide. Au lieu de cela, il était enfermé dans une chambre froide par des cannibales qui s'apprêtaient à le manger. Et avec la chance qu'il avait, ils le mangeraient sûrement vivant, puisque son corps avait renoncé à mourir.

Curieusement, servir de brochette n'apparaissait pas sur sa liste de morts à essayer. Oui, c'était glauque, mais il avait un petit carnet dans lequel il recensait toutes ses morts, classant leur niveau de douleur, la rapidité de la chose. Intérêt purement scientifique bien sûr.

Des bruits de pas commencèrent à se faire entendre, de plus en plus rapprochés.

 **-À tiens, ils vont faire décongeler le dîner!** railla Stiles, tout de même loin d'être rassuré.

Après avoir été déverrouillée, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond. Il fallut quelque temps à Stiles pour pouvoir discerner son visage, puisque ses yeux devaient se réhabituer à la lumière.

 **-Comment tu te sens?** demanda le garçon aux yeux bleus.

 **-Indigeste.**

 **-Comment-ça?** interrogea son ravisseur.

 **-Si jamais vous comptez me manger, je suis indigeste. Et plein de nerfs. Et vous connaissez sûrement le dicton, donnez un poisson à un homme et il mangera un jour, apprenez-lui à pêcher il mangera toute sa vie. Je cuisine très bien, quoi que puisse dire mon père.**

 **-Te manger? Pourquoi on voudrait te manger?**

 **-Bah, c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour justifier la froideur ambiante.**

 **-Froideur? Mais il doit faire trente degrés!**

 **-Alors je dois être malade, il faut que je voie un médecin. C'est gentil de m'avoir aidé, mais je vais y aller hein!**

 **-Non, reste s'il te plaît.**

 **-S'il te plaît?**

 **-Oui. Tu es libre de partir, mais si tu le fais, on ne sera pas capable de te protéger.**

 **-Pourquoi me protéger? Je suis grand, je peux m'en charger!**

 **-D'accord. Vas-y.** Le jeune homme s'écarta de la porte et lui fit signe de partir.

Stiles se releva difficilement et commença à boitiller jusqu'à la porte.

 **-Il y a des béquilles dans le couloir si tu as du mal à marcher.**

 **-Euh? Merci, je suppose.**

Le tricentenaire ne demanda pas son reste, prit une béquille et claudiqua jusque dans ce qui devait être le hall d'entrée. Il passa à côté d'un escalier sur lequel se trouvaient cinq ou six jeunes. En haut des marches, deux hommes plus âgés chuchotaient, l'un était brun, dans la trentaine, tandis que l'autre était plus jeune, vingt-cinq ans peut-être. La tristesse pouvait se lire dans les yeux bleus du plus jeune lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Stiles.

Il se retourna pour voir les visages de ses sauveurs. Ils avaient tous l'air tendus, leurs mâchoires étaient serrées et semblaient méfiants.

Avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte, un autre jeune blond, digne d'être modèle chez Abercrombie, le prit par le bras et l'embrassa. Et si vous demandiez à Stiles pourquoi il avait répondu au baiser, il vous répondrait que ce n'était que sous le coup de la surprise. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas définitivement pas attiré par le beau blond. Pas du tout.

 **-Désolé, mais je couche pas le premier soir** , informa Stiles après avoir mit fin au baiser.

 **-Tu vas oublier tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu es parti. Si quelqu'un te demande, tu t'es perdu en faisant ton jogging et tu as fait un mauvaise chute** , déclara l'inconnu en regardant Stiles dans les yeux.

 **-Autant j'aimerai oublier ça,** dit-il en désignant son bras, **autant ça risque d'être difficile.**

Abercrombie recula, apparemment surpris de la réponse de son interlocuteur. Soudain, le plus vieux des hommes bondit devant Stiles, toutes griffes sorties.

 **-Je vous l'avais dit qu'il puait le surnaturel! Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire sur notre territoire?** dit-il d'un ton des plus menaçant. À moins que ce ne soient ses griffes qui soient menaçantes. Où ses crocs, Stiles avait du mal à choisir.

 **-Méchant loup! Range les dents, c'est pas comme ça qu'on accueille des invités,** essaya-t-il de répliquer, tout de même pas rassuré.

Comme pour prouver qu'il n'en avait aucune intention, le plus vieux, que Stiles avait intérieurement nommé Prédator, saisit son épaule. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la peau fragile du tricentenaire.

 **-Je t'ai posé un question. Réponds au lieu de faire le mariole,** grogna Prédator.

Il fallait croire que Stiles aimait souffrir en fin de compte, puisqu'il lui donna une tape sur la tête, comme s'il corrigeait un chiot ayant fait une bêtise.

 **-À la niche vilain! Tu es puni!**

Cette moquerie ne plut apparemment pas à Prédator puisqu'il exerça une telle pression avec sa main que le garçon eut l'impression que son épaule tombait en miettes. Stiles hurla sous le coup de la douleur, ce qui sembla déclencher un phénomène étrange. Sa vue se troubla subitement et lorsqu'il la recouvrit, il était de retour dans sa cellule.

* * *

 **SÉQUENCE 018- INTÉRIEUR**

* * *

Des bruits de pas se firent de nouveau entendre, toujours de plus en plus rapprochés.

Comme précédemment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune blond aux yeux bleus.

 **-Comment tu te sens?** demanda-t-il.

 **-Bizarre. C'est une caméra cachée, c'est ça?**

Frisette fronça les sourcils, comme pas sûr de comprendre de quoi parlait son prisonnier.

 **-Non. Pourquoi c'en serait une? Je ne pense pas que ce qui est arrivé fasse rire qui que ce soit.**

 **-Non, mais sérieusement, vous revisitez le Truman Show, c'est ça? Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est bien joué, je ne l'aurai jamais deviné. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant.**

 **-T'es sûr que ça va?**

 **-J'ai un bras cassé, jusqu'à peu j'avais une branche qui me transperçait le jambon, je suis sûr que mon nez est cassé, et j'ai l'impression d'être passé dans une râpe à fromage géante. Mais ma tête va bien. Bon, tu me donne une béquille?**

Frisette sembla surpris. Sembla, parce que Stiles sait très bien que c'est une caméra cachée. Dans tous les cas, les acteurs sont super doués, c'est indéniable. Le blond sortit brusquement de la pièce et s'éloigna dans ce que Stiles supposait être le hall. Bon, Stiles allait devoir récupérer la béquille par ses propres moyens. Sérieusement, niveau hospitalité, ça valait pas un trois. Et s'il ne mettait pas zéro, ce n'était absolument pas grâce au baiser d'Abercrombie! Il leur était juste reconnaissait de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Alors qu'il avait réussi; tout seul merci bien; à aller jusqu'à la béquille, Prédator et Tristitude (oui, il était nul en surnoms, et alors?) firent irruption dans le couloir.

 **-Je te préviens, si ton toutou me fait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, je vais le transformer en carpette!** prévint Stiles, s'adressant bien évidemment à Tristitude.

Ce dernier semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais les mots restaient péniblement coincés dans sa gorge. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Quand à Prédator, il restait fidèle à lui même, grognant et sortant les griffes pour intimider Stiles.

 **-C'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie, mais je suis allergique aux poils de chien, alors je vais y aller** , dit Stiles entre deux éternuements feints.

 **-Tu restes,** grogna Prédator.

 **-Laisse-moi deviner, si j'essaye de partir, ou que je continue à t'appeler toutou, tu vas me broyer l'épaule? Je suis déjà passé par là, alors ne gaspille pas ton énergie. Toutou.**

Le plus vieux des deux loups grogna de nouveau puis pris le seul bras valide de Stiles dans sa main.

 **-Tu veux pas renvoyer ton toutou à la niche? Je crois que tu as complètement raté son éducation.**

Comme l'avait prévu Stiles, Prédator lui broya l'humérus. Et comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. Stiles hurla de douleur, poussant des jurons que j'aurai la décence de garder pour moi.

 **-Peter!** grogna Tristitude, alors que Stiles tombait au sol, affligé de souffrance. **Sullivan? Il ne t'a pas fait mal? Je suis désolé, tu le connais, il peut être brusque, mais c'est juste que son instinct protecteur est très développé. Il peut être très gentil. Des fois,** débita-t-il entre deux sanglots, se jetant à genoux à côté du tricentenaire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce fût, Stiles se retrouvait dans les bras du loup-garou. Il se produisit encore un phénomène inattendu. Cette fois-ci, Stiles eut l'impression d'être sur un autre plan. Il pouvait toujours entendre et sentir ce qu'il se passait, mais la scène qui se déroulait devant lui ne correspondait en aucun cas à ce que ses autres sens lui indiquaient.

Un garçon brun était de dos, à genoux devant un arbre des plus terrifiants. Le corps d'un jeune homme était crucifié sur cet arbre que Stiles reconnaissait comme étant un sorbier. L'orage grondait, noyant les larmes du garçon dans des torrents d'eau, tandis que le tonnerre faisait écho à sa plainte; il semblait tordu de douleur, comme si un combat de lions avait lieu dans ses entrailles. Ses cris firent frémir Stiles, qui ressentait cette douleur dans toute son intensité.

Le tricentenaire trouva le courage de regarder le corps frêle et pâle que retenait l'arbre. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Le torse avait été dépecé par endroit mais il n'y avait pas une seul trace de sang si ce n'est dans le symbole sculpté sur la peau. Symbole qu'il connaissait puisque c'était exactement le même que le tatouage du tueur de la crèche. Le visage, quant à lui, aurait fait vomir même le plus courageux des Hommes. Il avait été ravagé, les globes oculaires avaient été retirés et la peau avait été totalement enlevée puis recollée sur le crâne. Malgré cela, il était toujours reconnaissable. En effet, c'était le sien.

Lorsque l'esprit de Stiles lui revint, Tristitude était en train de lui faire du bouche à bouche. Décidément, son corps semblait plaire. Bon, il lui plairait encore mieux s'il ne finissait pas crucifié sur un arbre. Parce que Stiles en était persuadé, c'était une prémonition. Il avait vu assez de séries télé et de films pour en reconnaître une.

Le problème maintenant était de faire en sorte que Tristitude arrête de lui rouler une grosse pelle. Non mais il allait pas se plaindre, il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder, mais ça faisait trop d'émotions pour une journée. Stiles étant très spontané, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

 **-Aïe!** couina le loup, libérant ainsi la bouche du tricentenaire! **Sully, ça va? Tu te sens bien? On devrait peut-être l'emmener voir Deaton, non? T'en dis quoi Peter?**

 **-Pour ce que ça peut me faire, on peut tout aussi bien le laisser mourir là. Ils nous ont déjà mâché le travail.**

 **-Peter!** s'insurgea le plus jeune.

 **-Derek!** se moqua le dénommé Peter.

 **-Peter!** insista l'autre.

 **-Derek!** persista-t-il.

 **-Peter!** cria-t-il.

 **-Oh, ça va t'as gagné, on peut le garder, mais je change pas sa couche! Tu te démerdes avec lui, et s'il commence à nous causer des problèmes et bien disons que le bois est assez grand pour enterrer un corps.**

 **-Peter!**

 **-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux en plus?**

 **-Tu pourrais être reconnaissant quand même!**

 **-Attends, c'est moi qui ramène son cul trempé au chaud, et c'est moi qui dois le remercier? C'est l'hôpital qui…**

 **-Peter!**

Peter se pinça l'arête du nez, apparemment exaspéré par le comportement de Derek.

 **-Euh? Je vais vous laisser entre vous hein. Vous en faites pas pour moi, je devrais arriver à pas me faire tuer,** interrompit Stiles qui commençait déjà à se redresser.

 **-Mais Sully? Pourquoi tu pars?**

 **-Et bien… Comment dire… Derek? Ouais, c'est ça Derek. Je suis encore un peu sonné, donc je vais rentrer chez moi me reposer un peu.**

 **-Chez toi? Mais aux dernières nouvelles t'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus mort! Je devrais te frapper! Non, en fait je devrais te tuer pour m'avoir fait une frayeur comme ça! Tu sais que ça fait sept ans que tout le monde te croit mort et que je pense être maudit? Tu sais à quel point j'ai pleuré? À quel point j'étais détruit quand j'ai découvert ton corps? Tu sais que j'en fais encore de cauchemars? Et toi t'arrives là, on te sauve la vie, et tu me dis que tu vas tranquillement rentrer chez toi? Non, non, non, tu ne sors pas de là. Tu vas rester ici-même, tâcher de ne pas mourir et essayer de m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as abandonné quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi? Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène? Et surtout pourquoi tu reviens maintenant? Pile quand les problèmes arrivent!** termina Derek, pratiquement en hurlant, les larmes aux yeux.

Les propos du garous étaient si emplis de hargne que Stiles en resta abasourdi. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre face à tant de désespoir et de colère.

 **-Je...je…** bafouilla Stiles.

 **-Tu quoi? Tu es désolé, c'est ça? Tu sais où tu peux te le carrer ta désolation? Dans ta tombe. Tu sais, celle dans laquelle j'ai du enterrer ton corps pour que les rapaces arrêtent de bouffer tes entrailles! Parole d'alpha, tu ne quitteras pas cet endroit tant que je n'aurais pas eu d'explications!**

 **-Je ne suis pas Sullivan.**

À ces mots, le visage de Derek se décomposa.

 **-Tu…**

 **-Je ne suis pas Sullivan et je ne vous ai jamais rencontré. Je suis désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé, vraiment, mais j'y suis pour rien. C'est bien gentil de m'avoir soigné, mais j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.**

 **-Qui es-tu?** interrogea Peter.

 **-Personne d'important. Je vous promet que je ne suis pas un danger. D'ailleurs, dès que je serai rentré chez moi, je referai mes valises et quitterai la ville, sans jamais parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Marché conclu?**

Derek et Peter devaient sûrement être parents, et leur famille devait avoir une sacré propension à la violence, car à peine avait-il terminé sa proposition que Derek se jeta sur lui et commença à le ruer de coups.

 **-Pourquoi? Pourquoi-lui ? Pourquoi maintenant?** hurlait le loup garou, désormais transformé.

Stiles était déjà dans un sale état, mais les coups de Derek n'arrangèrent rien, surtout vu la force qu'il y mettait.

Un coup particulièrement bien placé lui fit cracher du sang, puis la seconde d'après, sa vue se brouilla. Encore une fois Stiles se retrouva dans la cellule.

* * *

 **SÉQUENCE 019- INTÉRIEUR**

* * *

Cette fois, Stiles avait un plan. Il allait dire et faire la même chose que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé pour la première fois, sauf qu'après qu'Abercrombie lui ait roulé une pelle, il ferait exactement ce qui lui avait été dit.

Nous passerons donc la petite discussion sur le cannibalisme avec Frisette pour passer directement au coeur de l'action. Cette fois ci, l'excuse de Stiles était qu'il fallait que ça se passe exactement comme la première fois, baiser inclus. Non, il n'était toujours pas attiré par le blond.

 **-Tu vas oublier tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu es parti. Si quelqu'un te demande, tu t'es perdu en faisant ton jogging et tu as fait un mauvaise chute** , déclara le beau blond en regardant Stiles dans les yeux.

Croyez Stiles, ce ne fut vraiment pas facile de le regarder dans les yeux sans rire. Fort heureusement il connaissait bien l'enjeu de ce rôle d'acteur: sa liberté.

Il faillit sauter de joie lorsqu'il franchit finalement le perron de ce qui s'avérait être un manoir. Et bien, ils ne se faisaient pas chier les loups-garous. Il reprit donc la route, bien qu'il n'eut absolument aucune idée d'où aller, si ce n'est au bout de l'allée conduisant à la bâtisse. Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de demander à l'un des garous s'ils avaient récupéré son téléphone. Il ne pouvait pas raisonnablement aller leur demander, mais quand même ça l'ennuyait réellement de le perdre. Déjà parce qu'il y avait littéralement trois vies dessus, ensuite parce qu'il y avait toute sa musique, et enfin parce qu'il l'avait payé avec la sueur de son front.

Malgré de bonnes minutes de réflexion intensive, Stiles n'était pas parvenu à trouver un plan pour récupérer son portable. Du coup, il allait vraiment devoir chercher son chemin à tâtons, parce qu'en prenant en compte l'endurance des loups, Stiles pouvait très bien être à des kilomètres de chez lui.

Il déboucha finalement sur la route, ce qui était quand même plus rassurant. Allez savoir pourquoi, Stiles avait du mal à se sentir en sécurité dans les régions boisées.

Il marcha droit devant lui, tout en tendant le pouce, avec un peu de chance (oui, Stiles avait encore confiance en la chance) quelqu'un s'arrêterait.

Alors que les premières voitures l'ignorèrent complètement, malgré son pauvre état, un belle voiture sportive ralentit à sa hauteur. Il rentra dedans sans regarder le chauffeur, car il était trop occupé à se plaindre du peu de gens prêts à aider leur prochain, et à louer la personne pour s'être arrêtée.

Son monologue s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit que son sauveur n'était autre qu'Abercrombie. Ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas s'il avait réellement oublié ce qui s'était passé. Et voila, il avait encore fait une boulette.

 **-Je suppose que tu vas me ramener dans votre Alcatraz? Tu sais, c'est pas parce que ton tour de passe-passe n'a pas marché sur moi que je vais aller dire que vous êtes une meute de loups-garous.**

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, ce qui inquiéta clairement Stiles quant à la tenue de route du véhicule.

 **-Qu'es-tu?**

 **-Moi? Bah je suis un humain tout ce qui a de plus normal. À moins que l'hyperactivité soit surnaturelle.**

 **-Personne ne peut résister à mes pouvoirs. Sauf quelqu'un comme moi.**

 **-Et t'es quoi, exactement?**

 **-Vous appelleriez ça un démon.**

 **-Hahaha. J'y ai presque cru. Allez, un lapin-garou? Une tortue-garou? Un taureau-garou?**

 **-Tu veux réellement que je te le prouve?**

 **-Je ne crois que ce que je vois.**

 **-Tu l'auras voulu.**

Stiles commença clairement à regretter sa décision, car si jamais il était en présence d'un vrai démon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Arbercrombie ralentit pour emprunter un chemin menant dans les bois. Encore. Stiles allait finir par être phobique. La voiture s'arrêta assez loin de la route, de telle manière que personne ne puisse les voir depuis la route.

 **-Descend** , imposa le blond.

 **-On peut pas dire que je te crois sur parole? Je veux bien rester en vie.**

 **-Si j'avais voulu te tuer, il m'aurait suffit de t'écraser** , fit remarquer la créature sans aucune émotion. Stiles en frissonna. **Descend de ma voiture maintenant.**

Fébrilement, Stiles ouvrit la portière, sortit la béquille et quitta le bolide. Il se rendit compte que s'il avait réellement été hypnotisé, il aurait eu du mal à expliquer comment il avait pu récupérer cette béquille.

 **-Vous n'aviez jamais prévu de me laisser partir, pas vrai? Vous saviez que tes pouvoirs ne marcheraient pas sur moi.**

 **-Malin dis-donc. Je vais te laisser le choix, tu peux rentrer au manoir réveillé, ou inconscient. Qu'en sera-t-il?**

 **-Je vais être sage** , répondit-il avec un sourire innocent. Enfin qu'il croyait innocent mais qui ressemblait plus en réalité à un sourire de pervers.

 **-Bien.** Le blond commença à quitter ses vêtements.

 **-J'ai bien dit que je ne couchais pas le premier soir,** tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

L'homme ne fit pas attention à lui et continua son effeuillage, gardant tout de même, au grand dam de Stiles, son sous-vêtement, une espèce de caleçon qui ne couvrait pas les fesses. Malgré sa grande volonté, il ne résista pas à zieuter le bel homme en face de lui. Il était vraiment canon. Du genre "fantasme éveillé" canon.

Enfin, il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa forme surnaturelle. Sa peau vira au violet foncé, presque noir et son corps s'allongea, il devait bien mesurer deux mètres vingt. Des griffes, violettes également, poussèrent au bout de ses doigts, des cornes ornaient son front, ses oreilles avaient disparu. Le plus bizarre restant sa queue. Oui, une énorme queue lui était apparue au niveau du coccyx, tout aussi violette que le reste de son corps. Malgré sa monstruosité, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

 **-Toujours sceptique?** demanda le démon, d'une voix grave, mais enivrante.

 **-Tu...tu es vraiment un démon? Des garous, d'accord, mais des démons? C'est la porte ouverte à tout et n'importe quoi!**

 **-Le monde surnaturel est vaste et pour sa plus grande partie inconnu. Maintenant que tu me crois, tu vas pouvoir rentrer avec moi** , imposa-t-il tout en se rhabillant.

Stiles ne fit pas de remarque et se rassit dans la voiture tandis que le démon reprenait son apparence humaine. Le voyeurisme de Stiles allait sûrement l'envoyer droit en enfer, quand il mourrait enfin, bien sûr. Mais bon, quand on a une si jolie paire de fesses en face de soi, ce serait criminel de ne pas regarder. Il était persuadé que le démon avait bien vu le regard prolongé de son prisonnier sur son postérieur, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Le contraste était étonnant, Stiles se demandait comment quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose, d'aussi froid pouvait provoquer autant de chaleur. Après réflexion, le tricentenaire se dit que c'était sûrement parce qu'il était lui même en hypothermie.

Le voila donc de retour au manoir dont il voulait désespérément s'échapper. Autant Stiles ne croyait pas au destin, autant il avait l'impression que tout le poussait à rester avec cette bande de créatures psychopathes. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie que sa vision se réalise. Mourir, d'accord, mais cette mort la risquait de rentrer directement dans le top trois de ses pires morts, sans parler des dégâts psychologiques.

Il devait donc faire un choix. Et vous avez pu constater à quel point Stiles pouvait être nul en matière de décisions. Après une rapide inspection, l'hésitation de Stiles disparut. En moins de cinq secondes, il avait détaché sa ceinture, ouvert la porte et s'était jeté sur la route.

Malheureusement pour lui, son plan ne se déroula pas comme il l'avait prévu. À peine avait-il touché la chaussée qu'un brouillard apparut devant ses yeux. Sans surprise, il se retrouva dans sa cellule.


End file.
